A New Hero
by SkipChanDesu
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Genesis when he woke up at Dirge of Cerberus' ending? So did I. This is my theory. All characters belong to Final Fantasy and Square Enix, not to me. Else, I wouldn't be posting this here, would I? :p Dr. Sveta is my own creation to help with the flow of the story. May contain Cloud X Tifa, Genesis X Cissnei and Vincent X Yuffie pairings. Enjoy :p
1. The beginning of the end

_As the powerful waves left by Omega sank into the ground, He awoke once again. His eyes revolved around the flooded cavern deep down Midgar, stopping when a man lying in the ground appeared in his field of vision. He, then, takes the man under his right arm and spreads his black left-wing. "It is yet not time for my slumber." he uttered calmly as he took off and soared the starry sky._

* * *

A faint sound of drums was suddenly getting louder by the minute. Genesis' consciousness faded back on and his crystal clear eyes opened. Sitting himself up on the bed, his head felt heavy and his vision got blurry. He could only make up two odd figures standing next to him.

"You're finally awake, I see. But don't force yourself too hard, son." one of the figures spoke.

"Where am I? Who are you?" his vision coming back. "Where's the Rapier and Weiss?!"

"If by Rapier you mean that sword you had with you, it's in the left corner of this room, beside the table as well as your clothes. As for your companion, he's in the room opposite of this, resting." the other strange figure reassured.

He adjusted himself better on top of the bed and saw an old bearded man floating in the middle of the air and a red-ish animal-like monster.

"You're in Cosmo Canyon. You suddenly fell from the sky and collapsed so we took care of you 'till now. You've slept for almost a year." informed the beast as the old man left the room giggling "Ho ho hoo!".

Ah, Cosmo Canyon, hence the drums he could hear in the distance. "A year?! That can't be possible! I have to move right away!" Genesis gets up and walks towards his clothes and sword.

"You better not. That man is in a terrible shape and has yet to awake." he paused for a moment watching the other man's reaction and then continued "If you must go, wait until he gets back on his feet."

Genesis walked out of the room without a word. He saw a set of stairs going up and decided to take them. Upon reaching the upper level, he sat down on the edge of the balcony. The sky was sparkling with stars, the canyon overflowing with fire lights. It was such a breathtaking scenery! But he couldn't enjoy it, as in his mind, a million questions raced. What happened for him to wake up in Cosmo Canyon, on the other side of the ocean of where he was when he left Deepground's facility? And for a whole year, at that! He may have to wait for Weiss, but how long will that take?  
After being deep in thought for a while, he put his hand in his pocket and took out LOVELESS. Reading that book, was the only thing capable of easing his mind, even if just a bit. At that same moment, the beast came up and stood a few steps behind Genesis.

"I'm surprised..." The Ex-SOLDIER turned around to the creature as it continued "You haven't asked what I am. Most people would find me odd and call me a monster."

"Why would I, when I am a monster, myself...?"

The beast's eyes widened in shock and awe as he observed countless black feathers dancing in the sweet night breeze and that what he called an angel's wing.

"An angel... Ahaha! That could suit me in my current job." The man in the red coat stood up and gazed the sky with a smile. It was the first time he smiled in years.

After those words died on his lips a thought jumped to the front of his mind. He was in Cosmo Canyon! In this village lived tons of old geezers experts in the Planet's knowledge. All that wisdom may come in handy. He wants to save the Planet, after all! He just doesn't know how, quite yet.

"I shall stay here for a while. Call me Genesis, odd monster." the man announced with a playful but arrogant tone, as if he was the most important person in the Universe.

"I'm_ Nanaki_, but you can call me Red XIII. Whichever you prefer."

Genesis extended "Well, Nanaki, you shall begin to inform me what's been happening for the last 9 years." 9 years, so much time has passed. He slept in DeepGround for 8 years and now he slept for one more year in this village. He had to learn everything he could as fast as possible. Gaia was still in danger, even though the WEAPONS returned to their slumber. There was still darkness lurking around every corner and ShinRa was still sneaking around.

Nanaki told him everything since he and his companions defeated the Silver-haired SOLDIER for the first time in the Great Northern Cave, when the geostigma disease spread out through the world and Sephiroth came back to life but was once again defeated, until Omega started rampaging in the last year.

"Sephiroth..." he mumbled. His eyes and heart full of anger upon listening to the story. "You were supposed to be a Hero! I respected you, I considered you my best friend and rival!" he shouted in displeasure to the sky above.

* * *

3 weeks have gone by and Weiss finally gained his conciousness back. Genesis was standing next to the wall opposite of the other man's bed.

"G-Genesis!" Weiss stuttered.

"Glad to see you're back with the living, _brother." _the mockery tone in his voice was obvious.

Weiss was clearly confused and a tad afraid. "What do you want? Are you finally willing to join us? It's too late now, _brother_. Why am I still alive, actually?"

"Not quite late. You still serve a purpose to me and to Gaia. The Planet's cries for help are not gone."

The spiky haired man wore a puzzled expression on his face.

"I need you to get me more information about Deepground's real purpose and who is pulling their strings in the shadows."

"ShinRa." he answered confidently and without hesitation.

"That, I already suspected. I need names and fast. The President is dead, his son doesn't work for the company anymore and the same goes for the Turks. Hollander and Hojo are also dead. Who's the madman behind all those experiments and what's their purpose?"

Weiss considered the request. Becoming a spy and betraying his comrades didn't really make him happy. But it was either that or get killed by Genesis. Even though he was _prepared_ to die when Vincent fought him, dying still made his body and mind tremble.

"I accept your demand" he finished.


	2. Gathering assets

_The silence was deafening. There was only a vivid green-ish mist, mako mist, surrounding him. The air was so thick his chest ached. He walked and walked and walked untill, without warning, a blinding light emerged from the fog and everything was washed by white. He walked a while longer just before reaching a mysterious chamber. It looked quite familiar, but the image was so fuzzy it made it almost impossible to make out his real location. In the center of the alcove lay a pond. Just beneath its surface, was a small orb of light._

_"How could such a small thing be so bright?" he tried to vocalize, but his voice was imprisoned. He directed his footsteps towards the spherical flash entering the pond's shallow clear water. As he did so, the orb exploded in a rainbow and a feminine character appeared. She moved her soft lips... "Ho... ho hoo!"_

_Genesis opened his eyes._

* * *

"Ho ho hoo! Eat your breakfast and come meet me at the campfire site. I have a different lesson for you, today. Ho ho hoo!" said Bugenhagen.

"Damn that annoying laugh, interrupting my dream." Genesis got up. "That place was in Banora. The cave where I fought with Zack, wasn't it? What was the Goddess trying to tell me...?"

No use in over thinking it. Whatever it was, he would surely find out sooner or later. He ate his breakfast and did as the old man had instructed him.

Near the campfire, besides Bugenhagen, Nanaki also stood there.

"Follow us." And so he did.

In a few minutes, they found themselves in front of a huge metallic door. Nanaki pressed a button on the left and the door opened.

"In your journey you'll need more than just your knowledge and sword. Deep down this cave, a gift awaits you but only if you can reach it, of course, ho ho hoo."

Genesis didn't say a word and walked through the door. Quite a few sets of stairs were planted along the way. He descended calmly, already guessing that monsters would be lurking around in the lowest level. And he sure got that right.

"I'll take care of these little guys in a jiffy." he smirked while taking the Rapier out of its sheath and cutting half a dozen monsters at once.

The path was very slender and long. Some more monsters charged against the man, but he wouldn't even flinch. They were way to weak.

Genesis went on until the road split in 4. He pondered for a while which one to take and decided on the rightmost walkway. His hunch was, once again, correct. It connected to a huge room guarded by a King Behemoth.

That was the real challenge. He hadn't fought one of those in a long time.

Soon after arriving, the behemoth faced him. It quickly prepared and pressed for a head-on attack, but the green-eyed man jumped, avoiding the hit. However, the beast took the chance and whipped its hard tail. Since he was in midair, there was no way to move and dodge that one. The blow projected him against the wall.

"You're a clever one, aren't you? But I am, as well." A grin was drawn in his face implying that thrust didn't make any damage, whatsoever. He shook his head and observed his surroundings. There were a few stalagmites and stalactites in the vicinity he could use. He ran to where they were and sliced them and hurled them to his foe to create a diversion. While the monster tried to defend itself from the pieces, Genesis severed one of Behemoth's back limbs. Or so he intended to, were the monster's skin softer.

He realised he had to put all his strength in his sword to be able to pierce to the bone. He needed to come up with a new strategy. What if he used the concave walls to propel his body above the huge skull or neck? That could work! He, then, initiated his brand-new tactic.

It was all going as planned. Unfortunately, the King beast saw right through him, that damned _bastard_! In counter attack, it bestowed one of its colossal horns through Genesis' right shoulder. He groaned in pain, it was so intense his movements came to a halt for a few seconds. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A red magic sigil painted the floor where the Behemoth stood still. Genesis raised his free arm in the air and cast powerful lightning strikes, causing the sigil to explode.

The monster was instantly disintegrated and the battle ended.

The back door could finally be reached. He rushed in. When he entered he stopped. There was something else in that cave.

"_The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely_. I can sense you, show yourself."

A woman emerged from the shadows. Genesis hurried to place a thrust with his sword to _cut the air_?

"Where are you aiming at? I'm behind you."

He turned around as fast as he could but his body froze still. Curses, the enigmatic woman had cast _stop_ on him!

"Your skills are amazing, just as I'd expected. Though you're a little rusty at the moment." she giggled. She placed her soft snowy-white hand upon his face. Her face was just a few millimeters away from his. He could clearly see her eyes, bright yellow but full of evil intent. Her scarlet hair fell perfectly over her chest and a sweet but daring fragrance hugged her impeccable body. "You don't mind me taking this beauty with me, do you, darling?" she teased. A small red orb reflected the few lights that sneaked in.

"A Summon?!"

"Yes, Ifrit. It was lying around here, abandoned... I'm sure it wants to be useful again, and I have just the perfect usage for it."

"What do you need it for?"

"You'll know, when the moment comes." she finished as she disappeared in the shadows just as fast as she arrived.

* * *

Back outside, he reported what succeeded inside the Cave of the Gi.

"WHAT?! Who stole my materia?!"

"Ah, Yuffie. You're here." Nanaki stated.

"YOU! Why did you let a cat-burglar steal such an important materia, MY materia?!" she stood in front of Genesis punching the air.

"I don't have time for brats."

Yuffie saw the man walk away and noticed his injury. She decided to throw at his head a cure materia. Not because she was worried but because she would make him retrieve the stolen Summon once he got better. Or so she convinced herself in her head.

Genesis picked the materia up and continued on to his room.

"Who was that, anyway?"

"I'll explain things better once Cid arrives."

* * *

The Ex-SOLDIER sat down on top of his bed and cast cure. Such a weak magic would only be able to stop the bleeding, the pain would persist for a few days. But he didn't mind. It meant he was alive.

"I really... am rusty, huh?" he admitted with utmost dissatisfaction. He picked himself up and started doing squats. He used to hate doing those, back when he was a SOLDIER in training but they did help his legs become stronger.

"I suppose the Goddess was trying to warn me about this in the dream..."

* * *

_Obs: The ability Genesis used to finish off the King Behemoth was his limit break called Apocalypse; The quote he recites when he first enters the Summon chamber is from LOVELESS, Act IV; The mystery woman does not belong to Final Fantasy nor Square Enix. She's an original character created to help with flow of the story._


	3. The first act

When Cid arrived in Cosmo Canyon, Genesis was already up, training with Weiss. He had heard about the famous Cid Highwind before, at the ShinRa Building, although nothing much was known about him besides the rocket ShinRa no. 26 incident. The two SOLDIERs paused their training to meet the said man.

Just after they both entered the room where Cid and the others were siting, he babbled towards them "Who in Gaia are those two guys over there? Either way, sit down and drink your goddamned tea!"

"You never change, do you Cid?" Yuffie pertained. "You said you had some news and found some more materia. Show me."

"And neither do you, kid." he took a sip of his earl grey tea. "About the news, I don't know if I should say this in front of the guests. It's kinda important _shit_."

Nanaki reassured Cid they could both be trusted so he explained "Yesterday, when I was on my way back to Rocket Town from Edge, I saw a legion of monsters in Nibelheim's area. Now ya'd say that's normal, monsters are all 'round the planet but those had a creepy aura. I landed Highwind to check'em out and they scared the crap outta me, man! They had human faces attached to their frickin' bodies! I took care of a few and collected these materia from them." he placed the materia on top of the table.

"Human faces?!" Genesis shouted startling everyone in the room. Those sounded just like the Angeal clones Hollander used to make. Could there be remnants from back then? But that would be impossible. The clones only live while the real one is alive and he was completely sure Angeal had been killed by Zack in Modeoheim. In that case, what were they?

"Ya know anything 'bout this?"

"Not exactly. I have a few suspicions but I'd have to get more information to be sure."

* * *

"Ah Dr. Sveta, you're back. Did it go well?"

"Yes, I have Ifrit in my possession and I got in touch with the subject."

The henchman grinned. "We have discovered Ramuh's location, Miss."

"Send _them_ there. I'll go as well but I'll keep my distance, just to check on things and the other subject."

* * *

Back in the canyon, Cid's phone started ringing. He answered it and a loud voice could be heard from the other side of the line. The call ended soon.

"Was that Barret?"

"Yeah, kid. Seems like Edge's in trouble. The same type of monsters I saw earlier are running havoc and they need help evacuating the citizens and fighting them out."

"Isn't Cloud good enough for that?"

"Cloud's away on a mercenary mission and Vincent's with Cait Sith and Reeve somewhere."

"Just great!" she sneered.

"We're going with you. Give us those materia." said Genesis. "Weiss, you'll stop by Midgar. Do a thorough investigation around DeepGround." Needles to say the other man wasn't to happy about that order but he had no choice but to agree to it.

"Oh no, not MY materia again!"

"Huh, Yuffie I was the one who collected them..." Cid muttered those words already knowing they'd have no effect on her. Whenever she spotted materia under her radar, they'd instantly become hers.

Genesis equipped a double-cut and a thunder attached to an all and gave Weiss the remaining ones, just in case something might happen on his side: Ice and Fire. The green-eyed SOLDIER already had Yuffie's restore materia from the day before.

With everyone ready to go, they embarked the Highwind, which was stationed just outside Cosmo Canyon and headed to their destinations. When they were getting close to Midgar, Genesis saw something on the wastelands and demanded Cid stopped the giant flying machine.

Stuck in the plateau's edge was the Buster sword. Genesis approached it and guessed Zack was no more between them. He placed his hands on the hilt and bowed his head. "I'm a Monster. I have no dreams nor honor. _My soul's corrupted by vengeance_... But I make this vow: I'll exterminate all evil and save Gaia. ShinRa will pay for their sins. I won't... let your deaths be in vain, my friends." A small gust blew, caressing his hair. He boarded the Highwind again and Weiss continued the rest of the way to Midgar, below the plateau, on foot.

* * *

Tifa and Barret were struggling against the monsters. Three of them jumped with their mouths open, showing their pointy fangs. But the girl wasn't impressed by them in the slightest. She stretched her right leg and threw it in a circular motion, throwing the monsters away from the people running away behind her. Barret, on the other hand, shot some other monsters with his arm-gun. Every time they killed one fiend, it looked like two more spawned on the battlefield. There was just no end to it.

Fortunately, the guys from Cosmo Canyon arrived just in the nick of time. And what an entrance it was! They came down from the sky as Cid stopped the ship above the city lowering some stairs. "The remaining townsfolk can come aboard!" emitted the speaker. When he got them all to a safe place, he'd come back to aid them, if needed.

Genesis' wing permitted him to land perfectly in the arena. As for Yuffie, she fell right on top of Nanaki.

"Ya sure took ya sweet time!" Barret yelled while casting a firaga. "Who's that skinny-ass winged guy over there?"

"Barret, save the talk-" Tifa punched one monster to the ground, wrecking it in a five-meter diameter. "-for later!"

Genesis shivered. He never saw a woman that strong, physically. Not even in the Turks. But that wasn't the time to be admiring her, he had to act fast. He cast thunder towards all 10 foes in his range. It wasn't very powerful, but the bolts were enough to render them paralyzed for a while. It was the perfect opportunity to slash them without any problems. Since he had the double-cut equipped, with each cut his sword made, another one would be forged as if the Rapier had a soul of its own. How he missed this ability!

Nanaki would dive in the middle of its opponents and bite or twist their necks with the force of its mandibles. Yuffie played as support, casting cura or wall when needed. Before long, Cid joined the party.

A few minutes through Tifa raised her hand and shouted "Everyone, stand back. I'm calling forth Ramuh!" At the same moment, one of the beats ran and riped the materia off of her arm and climbed the monument resting in the center of the town. The black-haired girl kneeled and let out a small scream.

Genesis tried going after the fiend but his legs wouldn't move. He was stopped in time _again_.

"You should start protecting yourself from stop magic, you know?" It was the mystery woman. She was sitting beside the monster, petting its head.

"You again. So you're after the Summons!"

"Oh, where's the blondy? I don't see him with you lot. No matter, it is yet not the time for his stage appearance." she ignored Genesis statement.

"Stage? What do you mean?"

"If you wish to know about it so badly, why don't you find out for yourself? Getting to know everything during the _first act_ won't make things much fun." she pouted. "But, since you had such an extraordinary performance, today, I'll give you a present. I'm Sveta Pluto and I've been chosen as the new director of LOVELESS. I shall mold the play's ending as my will commands me."

In a question of only a split second, she disappeared as her voice still echoed through the plaza.

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest._

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss was snooping around what was left of DeepGround's site. The year of neglect permitted weeds and other plants to grow inside it. Nothing was unusual or out-of-place except a cabinet. He opened it and found a juicy case inside signed with _Doctor SP_. His curiosity compelled him to open it but, since he didn't understand any of those difficult words, he tucked it in a bag he had brought along.

"I can't believe it's really you. I thought you were dead." Two men and a cat intruded the premisses as well: Vincent, Reeve and Cait Sith.

"What are those files, Weiss?" Reeve intervened.

Considering the group was trustworthy, he showed them the data in hope they'd figure it out. Yet, they looked just as dumbfounded as him.

"I gotta go to Edge help the others and give them this treasure. I know you don't trust me but I've changed." he was kind of forced to... "I still want to cleanse the world however, not using force and destruction this time. You may accompany me if you don't believe me."

Soon after, the quartet reached Edge's plaza and reunited with the others. Both parties narrated what had happened. apparently, it was all connected:

Sveta Pluto was the last descendant of the yellow-eyed tribe, a tribe considered superior to normal human beings. Their strength was abnormal and so was their intelligence. Therefore, when President ShinRa was still alive, afraid the tribe would pose as a threat to his plans he demanded the army to kill them. Sveta was still a child when that happened. Quite a few years later, she came to DeepGround and made a pact with Hojo. As long as she could use the labs and their technology for her research without anyone questioning her, she'd let him use her body for experiment purposes as much as he wanted. Facing such a temptation, he had no reason to refute her request. The files Weiss found were part of her investigations and among them were Hollander's notes on how to clone people. It was fair to assume she used them to clone someone, explaining the weird monsters. The questions left unanswered were who and why. The Summon's involvement was also unclear.

After concluding all that it was time to hand the notes to someone who could understand them. Maybe Tseng would know who. They agreed to work together to unveil the mystery and put a stop to Sveta's scheme.

Suddenly, Tifa shouted in pain and Cloud arrived in time to hold his lover in his arms as she fell.

_You're late_ were the last words played from her lips before her consciousness faded.

* * *

_Obs: Dr. Sveta Pluto and her tribe are my original creations used to help the flow of the story; "My soul's corrupted by vengeance" belongs to LOVELESS Act IV and the other quote used, from the 1st Act._

_This chapter is a bit longer than the previous 2, but I hope you like it~ :p_


	4. Mysteries

Tifa was finally resting in a bed. The doctor who examined her concluded nothing was physically or mentally wrong with her, but for some peculiar reason she was induced into a coma.

Downstairs, everyone was gathered in the bar chatting and drinking, specially Cid and Barret. The one's serving them were Denzel and Marlene.

Genesis took a good look at Cloud and felt slightly uneasy. Something about him felt familiar. The LOVELESS enthusiast took his sword out and pointed it at the blond's chin, raising his head. Just as he saw the man's eyes, he felt a shiver down his spine.

"Mako infused eyes. You're a SOLDIER?"

"Ex-Infantryman, actually."

"I remember you, vaguely, but I do. You were with Zack."

An acute _ping_ rang in Cloud's head when he tried to remember. Although most of his old memories were back, he'd still get confused sometimes. He whispered Genesis name, instinctively.

"There's still something else about you..." he added. "Sephiroth...?"

Another rapid pain spread around Cloud's head. Bringing up Hojo's experiments was way too painful. His body completely exposed to Hojo's cruel cold hands... He got up and walked towards the stairs.

Genesis was preparing to go after him however, Nanaki bit his coat letting him know it'd be best to ask nothing further.

"Cloud doesn't talk much about it, but he was a test subject along with Zack. Hojo tried creating Sephiroth clones, though those experiments failed. He holds S-cells inside him. Fortunately, he's gone, now." Vincent explained.

Was he, really? Sephiroth's presence could still be felt around the world. Or was it because ShinRa still existed in the shadows?

Silence filled the bar, the air felt heavy.

"Anyway Weiss, what else do you know about Sveta and her tribe?"

"Nothing more than what I've told you, already. I heard everything from the scientists. Oh, but she's just as obsessed about LOVELESS as my_ brother_." Needless to say, Genesis wasn't too happy about the comparison. "Since you're a Turk, shouldn't you be more well-informed than I am?" He had a good point.

Reeve decided it was best to call the director at that point. They had to hand him the documents over, as well.

* * *

It was a quarter past noon when Tseng and his colleagues arrived at Seventh Heaven. The delicious smell coming out from the bar was making their stomachs growl from hunger. They'd been on a mission since early in the morning and had yet to eat something.

Marlene was making their lunch. It was cod with cream and mashed potatoes, an easy dish to prepare for such a big group. Denzel was putting the table for everyone. Those children were growing up to become nice members of society.

"H-huh boss, isn't that Genesis?!" Reno couldn't believe his own eyes and Rude's glasses slipped down his nose from the shock.

Elena was confused not because he was alive but because she didn't know who he was. She was still very young at the time.

"Seriously, enough with those reactions." Genesis usually loved being the center of attention, but now it was getting annoying.

"I had a hunch you were alive somewhere. What's the case this time?"

The situation was explained while they had their lunch. Reno hadn't had a good meal in weeks making him tear up a little from how good it tasted. It felt just like a banquet. The other Turks thought the same, but they preserved their posture.

In the end, Tseng didn't know much about the yellow-eyed tribe. They used to be pretty secluded deep in the forests, after all. The best course of action was for someone to go to their village's ruins and look for clues. The director and the lady Turk would go back to Headquarters with the research files, Reno and Rude would go to Woodlands Area with Genesis and Weiss. As for the rest, it was determined they should stay and protect the town in case of another invasion.

* * *

When Tseng and Elena were finally back at Turks Headquarters, it was already nightfall.

"You sure it's okay to let those four handle the exploration of that sacred land?"

Tseng laughed. "They'll be fine._ She_'ll be there waiting for them."

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot."

Both continued walking towards the laboratory.

* * *

Reno landed the chopper in the most southern bay of the island. The sea was calm and mirrored the stars in the sky. The sound of the waves mixed with the dancing leaves and the cicada's cry. It was a warm night.

"This would make the perfect site for a resort if not for the eery fog comin' out of the woods." The red-head shivered and Rude adjusted his glasses in agreement. "Ciss' hut should be around here, somewhere."

"Ciss? Who's that?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

They walked for a while along the coast until they reached the wooden cottage. There was a bench on the porch and to the left of the hut was a woman on a swing built between two sturdy palm trees. She had shoulder-length wavy honey-colored hair and bright brown eyes.

"Ciss? You're wearing a dress?!" Reno's eyes almost popped out.

The girl let out her sweet voice as if it were a lullaby. "I can't wear a dark suit everyday in this weather, can I?" She, then, noticed the two men behind her colleagues. "I'm Cissnei, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"S-same here, the name's, huh, Weiss!" he stuttered. Even Genesis couldn't overlook her beauty.

"It's too dark out to go visit the ruins, so we'll leave that to first thing in the morning, alright? Come inside."

"Isn't this were the Temple of the Ancients once stood?" Reno observed.

"Indeed. The yellow-eyed people are descendants of the Ancients. At least, that's what I could decipher from a few epitaphs."

"How long have you been here?" Genesis finally spoke.

"Well, since Zack's death I've been hopping around Gaia non-stop. I came here three months ago. That's, actually, the longest I've stayed in a single place." she stopped to drink a glass of water. "But this is the path I've chosen, so I can't complain."

"And you know what they say, _once in the Turks, forever a Turk_." Reno recalled and Rude nodded.

"Exactly. Anyway, you should rest early today. It's going to be a looooooong day, tomorrow." The girl recommended.

* * *

Genesis couldn't sleep. He picked himself up and went for a walk along the shore while reading his privileged book. After a while he noticed he'd become a bit sweaty and figured he should bathe. His clothes fell on the ground and he entered the lukewarm water only wearing his black boxers. It felt good. The salty water helped his once stiff body relax.

Behind the man, someone else also dove in the water. It was Cissnei.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked her.

"Yep. It's been a long time since I had guests so, you could say I'm too excited to even close my eyes."

Both of them remained inside the water for a few more minutes.

"It's funny meeting you now of all times. Is it safe to assume you're on our side this time?"

"Shouldn't that be my question, though? You're a Turk, afterall."

"That might have been a valid point if we still worked for the company, which isn't the case. We're on our own and we're fighting ShinRa and everything else that might endanger the planet."

"Good to know." Genesis brought out his wing and spreaded it, under the moonlight, not really caring how the girl next him would react.

For his own amazement, she smiled.

"Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none." her words waltzed through the night.


	5. The Gift of the Goddess

The sun was peeking out of the mountains and Cissnei was already up making breakfast. Or rather, she didn't even sleep. Genesis came down to the kitchen after kicking the other 3 out of their beds. Reno was obviously upset his dream came to an end. In the kitchen, before sitting down at the table, the Ex-SOLDIER turned the TV on.

"_...were spotted all around the world. The public security sent a red alert and highly recommends citizens should go out of their towns as little as possible. There's no need for concern about food and other goods, as the SOS department will take care of deliveries when needed._" The same reporter was on in all channels. "_What if the monster invade our cities just like what happened in Edge?_" A townsman asked. "_That won't happen. The security is very tight now. If any monsters are detected, our police will be immediately dispatched to the scene in order to take care of them and prevent further issues. In case of any more complications, a specialized team will be sent as reinforcements. Everything's under control._" Soon after, the news ended and the morning talk show began.

"I wonder... Will they really send troops everywhere or only to rich towns who can pay them?"

Genesis eyed the girl.

"Even with the company gone, things aren't much different. The strong prevail and the weak fade away."

"Didn't you say the Turks are now trying to help people in need too?"

"Well, yes. But society is so damaged it seems like all our efforts are for naught."

"As long as living beings exist, there will always be differences and status. Not everyone is fit to command. Those who aren't, stay in the lowest stratus of the pyramid and just follow orders. We aren't much different, Ciss." It was unbelievable Reno could utter something wise while he was still sleepy. Though, he was right. No one dared to contradict or add anything to his commentary.

They ate their food in silence and quickly assembled the needed gear for their trip.

"Before stepping into the forest, I must warn you." The lady Turk's face hardened. "Don't underestimate the power of this land. If you do, you'll get lost and probably die, either from monster attacks or from hunger."

Their bodies trembled. Was this forest_ that_ evil? Genesis didn't even budge, though. After all he went through, nothing could frighten him anymore.

"So, are we all set?"

Everyone nodded and headed towards the forest.

* * *

Cloud had fallen asleep by Tifa's bed. There were no signs of her waking up and he was getting worried. That monster must have done something to her, though there were no traces of what it was.

"Hey, Cloud? Your breakfast is getting cold. If you don't come downstairs right this moment, there won't be any left. I'll eat everything!" Yuffie threatened, hiding her concern.

The man stood up and did as Yuffie told him. He didn't want to make the others fear for his health, as well.

"Yo spiky, finally decided to join us?"

He ignored Barret's question. Actually, he didn't even heard it. His eyes were dazed by the darkest thoughts.

The group stared at each other but continued silent as not to bother their friend.

By 11 am, they emptied the bar and left Cloud alone with Tifa. There wouldn't be any costumers that day and the next since most citizens were out of town or were just too afraid to leave their homes.

"Urrgh! I can't stand doing nothing! I should've gone with those guys!"

"Yuffie, calm down. Stressing out won't do us any good." Vincent pointed.

"But there might be treasures waiting for me, there..." She pouted.

* * *

"The fog is too thick I can't even see where my feet are stepping on." Reno complained.

They walked for a good half an hour before stopping at a fork on the forest path.

"Okay, listen up. This is where things complicate." She points at a plaque that was stabbed on the mud. "This forest's magnetic field makes compasses useless. Therefore, we have to regulate our course with this. Every time we see this plaque, we have to go to the opposite direction it's pointing."

"What if we head the way it tells us to?" Weiss was curious.

"Then, we'd be trapped in an endless loop and never step out of this place."

"It's a special mechanism to keep intruders away, huh?" Genesis observed.

"Correct. By the way, see this eery fog? Rumours say it's made of souls which couldn't enter the Lifestream. Don't make them mad, boys." She laughed.

Whenever they spotted the said plaque, they'd be extra careful not to take the wrong turn.

At last, they reached an open area where a slope going down was visible. They slowly descended it.

"Careful where you step or you'll trigger a trap."

"Wh-what trap?"

"You'll see. Or rather, you don't want to know, Reno."

As they continued going down the slope, a_ click_ sound was heard. Rude had stepped on a dummy stone! Behind them, huge round blocks of stone headed their way.

"What the hell?!"

"Shut up and just run, you red dumbass!" Weiss recommended.

Genesis took the Rapier high in his hand and cross slashed the blocks in one go. The others cheered him on.

"That's all very impressive, mr. SOLDIER, but you cut the walls surrounding the slope as well!" Cissnei yelled while she prepared to escape. The walls crumble and blocked the path they'd come from.

"We'll just have to find another exit."

_Easier said then done._

Upon reaching the ground level, a few foes were waiting for them. It didn't take long to kill them. Cissnei, alone, took care of 10 in a row with her shuriken.

They made their way through the path, slaying the monsters in their way until they got out of the cave, on the other side of the island. In front of them rose ruins of what once was a village: collapsed houses, naked trees harboring groups of crows, skeletons lying on the floor and gravestones. A bigger manor hid behind the family residence's.

"The glyphs are inside the mansion."

They followed Cissnei inside.

"What language is this?"

"The lost Ancient language. Can't you tell? We were required to learn the basics back when we first joined the Turks."

"You said it yourself, it's_ lost_. I've lost it along the way." Reno joked.

Genesis approached the stones. He felt as if he knew what was written without having to actually read the symbols.

"_We are a superior human race. We are but a vessel to the New Future of the Universe where all becomes one. We must ensure it with our knowledge and power granted by our ancestors Cetra. Together with Nature's influence, the history shall be rewritten. The end is nigh._"

"So let me get that straight. Dr. Sveta is yet another lunatic craving for the world's destruction?"

"I don't think what they want is simply to cause chaos. They want to reset everything that's wrong with the Universe." Rude spoke for the first time during their trip.

"Yes. What they wish for is a new land of eternal bliss. The gift of the Goddess, the Promised Land." Genesis was positive.


	6. The second act begins

Later that afternoon, something unexpected happened. No one could believe their eyes, it was simply impossible. Black nodes showed up on Tifa's skin, around the monster's bite. The doctor, who was called by Cloud as soon as he discovered them, examined her. His verdict: Geostigma.

The terror in their eyes...

Vincent immediately notified the situation to Tseng. He'd be coming to check it out as soon as he could, considering he also had information on Dr. Sveta's research files.

* * *

"Elena, provide a chopper. We must fly to Edge, fast. There's no time to waste."

"Yes, sir."

At the same moment, Tseng's phone rang again, but this time, it was Cissnei on the other side.

"Sir, our mission was successfully completed."

"Good. Get Reno to take you to Edge. We've got serious problems."

The call ended and everyone rushed to the rendezvous point.

* * *

The Seventh Heaven's bar was filled quickly. Everyone sat around a big table, Tseng in the center. Vincent was leaning against the wall.

Tseng cleaned his throat before speaking. "First things first, Tifa's state has worsened. Geostigma is back. It's related to the clones, which have greatly multiplied around the world. We don't know how they're able to spread the disease and what Sveta will gain with it."

"We might be able to clarify what she wants." Cissnei stood up. "We discovered the _purpose_ of her people. They yearn for the Universe's destruction and rebirth into a big cluster where diversity can't exist. _Where all becomes one. _Spreading the disease might just be the beginning of her plans."

"In her reports, we found studies of each element present in Nature and how they formed materia mixed with the Lifestream. There were also pictures of transmutation circles." Tseng continued.

"Trans- what?" Barret interrupted, demanding an easy explanation.

"Transmutation circles. With those circles drawn on the floor, as long as the requirements are met, people can create something with magic. Let me put things this way: I want to create water. If I draw this simple circle with a five-point star inside and offer hydrogen and oxygen, with the elemental materia near it, I can make water emerge from the ground. The support materia works as a vessel between the circle and the elements needed and thus, water is made. Like an equivalent trade."

"Huh, I think I got it..." He clearly didn't.

"This procedure is called Alchemy. It was used in ancient times, when normal magic materia wasn't yet available."

"Then, why'd she need those if materia is now abundant?" Yuffie inquired.

"You know how Phoenix Downs, Life materia and the Phoenix Summon work? They can bring dead people back to life as long as their soul hasn't returned to the planet, yet. After that, they won't work. But with alchemy, you can make it happen, though the cost is big. For that reason, it's labelled as Forbidden Magic."

"So she wants to resurrect someone? I see. The clones make sense, then. If those work, transmutating said person will be possible as well. And the Summon's theft also make sense if we assume they are the vessels for the magic to work." Genesis assumed.

"There's something off, though. Why would she bring someone back just to die again with the Universe's annihilation?" Nanaki had a good point.

"Here's what were going to do: until we find the missing piece, we need to get all Summons safe before she lays her hands on them. She already has two, if not more we don't know of. We have to split in various teams in order to preserve precious time. Also, I'll send Reeve to all the ShinRa labs. She must be using one to create the clones."

"Huh, ALL of them? You do realize there are a LOT of Summons, right?" Elena finally spoke.

"If my theory is correct, she'll only need the Elemental Summons. Though it doesn't hurt to avoid further issues if that's not the case."

With that in hand, they started arranging the parties: Tseng with Elena, Reno and Rude, Cid and Barret, Nanaki with Yuffie and Vincent and the last trio Cissnei together with Genesis and Weiss.

Cloud would stay behind in Edge taking care of the kids and Tifa. He said he didn't want to leave them alone again.

A little bird outside the bar's window took flight.

* * *

Dr. Sveta was sitting in a window sill, contemplating the now rainy sky. In the distance, a little bird could be seen. It soon landed on the woman's right hand.

"So, how are my precious actors doing?" She asked the animal as if they could understand one another.

"_There is no hate, only joy_  
_For you are beloved by the goddess_  
_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_  
_Pride is lost_  
_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh._"

"It's time to bring down the curtains. The second act begins."

A few henchmen approached her.

"Shall we pay a little visit to the blond boy, soon?"

* * *

Back in Edge, the streets were empty. The wet asphalt's scent rode in the wind and penetrated Tifa's room. Not a sound could be heard besides the rain droplets on the ground and roofs and her heavy breathing. Marlene had brought a pot with heated water and a sponge to wipe out the brunette's sweat.

"It's okay, Marlene. You can leave this to me and go rest."

Cloud pushed the covers down and helped Tifa's still body up. He took her clothes off with care and soaked the sponge with water. With tender strokes, he cleaned her back, then her neck and arms. Finally, he gently caressed her chest's scorching skin. He wondered how many nights he had spent embraced by her warmth and sweet aroma. It was part of their daily routine, waking up together, opening the bar for the clients, taking care of any deliveries or other tougher jobs and coming home at the end of the day, greeted by her beautiful smile and the kid's hugs. They looked like an ordinary family. He felt guilty for taking those things for granted and now he only wished she could wake up, look her deep in the eyes to show how much he treasured her. Tell her how he actually loved when she'd nag him with silly things.

He dressed her in new clean clothes and picked up the bowl.

In the kitchen, he disposed of the water in the sink. He couldn't help but tear up a little. After all they'd been through didn't they deserve to have a... happy ending?

His sadness was cut by a window cracking sound coming from upstairs. He dashed up only to see Denzel and Marlene on the floor with a horrified look in their faces. He entered Tifa's room.

"Doesn't she look pretty while sleeping?" Sveta was playing with Tifa's black hair.

"You... Get away from her!"

"Oh, how mean. I'm just here to check on you guys. I was a little worried, you know?" She carved an obscure smile. "Don't you wish this could all end? Don't worry. Soon, all pain and grief will be extinguished. Only joy shall reign."

Cloud swung his sword at Sveta to push her away from his partner.

"Careful, you could hurt her, you know? I'll make this a brief visit, don't worry. I'm not interested in her, at all."

She advanced and grabbed his hair, tearing up a few strands out of his skull.

"This should be enough." She, then, ran towards the broken window and leapt in the air landing on a huge bird that flew by.

The kids clung on Cloud as they started sobbing and crying.

"It's okay. Everything will... be fine." At least, he wished that could be true.

* * *

_Obs: The Loveless quote is from the second act._


	7. Time to fight back!

Reeve was the first one to set out on his mission. First, he went to Kalm for stocking purposes. He spent a night at the Inn planning out his route. There were a lot of places where ShinRa could have established their secret labs. He decided to start at Nibelheim, which he already knew had a lab in the manor's basement. Also, Cid had reported the first clone sightings in that area, making it the logical place to start.

He got on his chopper and started the engines. It wasn't long before he reached the sea and close up on the western continent. As he neared Nibelheim, he saw the clones wandering about, though none of them actually entered the town. Seemed like the public security was doing their job correctly. Anyway, it would be best to keep a low profile, so he landed his chopper a few kilometers away and sent Cait Sith to do the exploration.

Cait Sith infiltrated the town easily but, upon entering he noticed it was way more quiet than normal. _Probably because of the monsters_, he thought. In any case, he walked up to the mansion up ahead. He squeezed himself between the old gate's bars and through a crack on the door.

"Sheesh, this place is a mess. Someone should come clean it up." He observed.

The stairs were split in half so he climbed the right wall with his sharp claws and jumped onto the balcony. The wooden floor was weak with gaps all over. Good thing his body was light as a feather or the floor would succumb as soon as he set foot in it. Now that he was on the manor's second floor, he whipped his head left and right. _What way was the basement_, he wondered. Two minutes later, he headed right and went in the study room. There, he quickly identified the basement's passageway.

"More broken stairs..." He clung to the wall as he saw the descending spiral stairs before him. He shrugged and hopped down.

When he found the lab he let out a small sigh. It was empty. As he was about to turn around, he caught sight of a piece of paper on the counter.

"_Good effort, but I'm always one step ahead of you.~_" Was written. They'd been had. She was a lot more clever than he had anticipated. No traces of her experiments were left. _To where could she have gone now?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuffie's team was headed to Wutai. Since it was her hometown, it would be easy-peasy getting hold of Leviathan.

Wutai had gone through a lot of troubles after the war with ShinRa. Fortunately, their economy has been doing great for the past couple of years. A lot of tourists would come just so they could enjoy the mouth-watering food of Turtle's Paradise.

Children were playing near a bridge drawn over a small water stream. When they saw Yuffie, they ran towards her, happily.

"Yuffie sis, you're back!"

"Yup, I'm home!"

The kids grabbed her clothes pushing her, gently, to play with them. Nanaki and Vincent projected a smile upon gazing such a heart-warming scene.

Even though Yuffie was mischievous, she used to steal materia and other treasures just so she could establish Wutai's glory again. The townspeople admired her for her efforts and perseverance.

"Sorry, kiddos. I must talk to my father first. We'll play later, okay?" She blinked her eye.

"Let's go guys!" She demanded as she passed her partners. They followed her quietly.

After strolling around town greeting the people on the streets, they reached the Five-Floor Pagoda. Her father rested on the higher floor.

When they stepped in, they heard a loud sound which Nanaki described as animals running ferociously. A split second later, they were surrounded by the tower's masters.

"Yuffie! You're really back!" One of them shouted.

"Yes, yes! But, can you- let go of me? I can't breath...!"

"Oh, sorry. Ahahah!"

"What brings you here at this time of the year?" The man looked at the other two figures next her and added "Are you here to introduce your boyfriend to us? And is that your pet? What a gracious beast you tamed!"

"Whaaaaaa-?! Noooo!" Her face bright red from her embarrassment. Vincent had no reaction whatsoever and Nanaki kept his silence, although he was obviously annoyed at the pet statement.

"I'm here to see father. I'm going up."

She explained the situation to her father as soon as she got to the top, but came down promptly. The Summon was now stored on Da Chao Mountain, inside the Fire Cave.

Vincent and Nanaki waited outside the Pagoda while the ninja girl went home to fetch the Leviathan Scales. Those were needed to neutralize the sacred fires inside the cavern.

Moments later, there they were climbing the enormous mountain. The view from up there was exquisite. Quite a few professional climbers would go there to challenge their skills and appreciate the scenery.

At that time of the day, there were no monsters around, so they had no problems getting to the Fire Cave. Inside it, though...

"Ah! You're that Summon thief!" Yuffie yelled.

"Oh, it's just you." The disappointment in Sveta's voice was evident.

"J-Just? For your information, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi. The greatest Wutai Warrior! Are you scared now?"

"Can't even move." She ironically muttered while rolling her eyes.

"Good! Now hand Leviathan and the other Summons you took!"

"Urgh, I don't have time for silly games. We shall meet again."

Before she could vanish like usual, Vincent shot at her feet with his shotgun.

"Next time, I won't purposely miss." He said.

"Tch, you plan to fight me? Fine. Let's do things your way for once." Sveta snapped her fingers and two shadows circled her before materializing into the monster clones. "Three versus one isn't fair, though, so I hope you don't mind me calling a couple of reinforcements."

Sveta raised her right hand. They felt a chill down their spines. She had cast a powerful Blizzaga! Nanaki and Vincent swiftly dodged the big ice blocks coming down but Yuffie didn't realize what magic she was casting. While Nanaki jumped backwards, he directed a Fira against the block to protect the girl.

Vincent leapt in the air and adjusted his aim to shoot down the woman but one of the clones jumped at him with its jaw ready to bite. He jabbed his gun on his foe's mouth and pressed the trigger. The bullet went through smashing its skull.

"Don't let those clones bite or scratch you or you'll get geostigma!" He remembered his colleagues.

The other clone headed for Yuffie ruthlessly. She supported her body with her hands on the monsters torso and jumped forward. As she did so, she casted bio poisoning the monster.

Nanaki climbed some rocks lying around venturing for a sneak attack on the doctor. She figured out his intention and quickly protected herself with a Barrier.

"Huh, a little help here!" Yuffie screeched. The monster she was fighting had cornered her.

Nanaki ran towards them and tackled the clone with great strength. It felt threatened so it turned on him leaving the ninja alone.

As for Vincent, he was loading his other weapon, a sniper. As soon as the Barrier dissipated, he would attack.

"This is becoming quite dull." Sveta said. "Let's finish things up, now, shall we?" Her hand rose up again allowing her to cast one last magic.

* * *

_Obs: Yup. This time I'm gonna leave you with a cliffhanger~ Hope you're enjoying so far. :)_


	8. Destruction and Luck

Sveta held her hand high preparing to cast her final magic while she was still protected by the Barrier. But Yuffie wasn't going to let things go her way. She threw her shuriken at the woman with the maximum force she could gather. It didn't physically harm Sveta, but it's power was enough to throw her of her balance and lose focus, stopping the magic from being cast.

At that same time, Nanaki left his opponent with the Slow status giving him enough time to get near Sveta and thrust against her one time, before going back to his own battle. With that tackle, Sveta fell on the ground releasing the Summon from her hand, against her will.

Yuffie took that chance to run as fast as she could to secure Leviathan in her shorts' back pocket. Success! As expected from the great Wutai ninja! Now, all that was left was to run.

Needless to say, the doctor wasn't too satisfied with the outcome. She picked herself up from the ground and rose her hand again, shouting _Quake!_ The ground started shaking more and more.

"Is- Is she nuts?! Using Quake here will make the whole mountain crumble!" Yuffie observed nervously.

"I think that's actually her intention!"

"Nanaki, take Yuffie with you out of here before the cavern walls collapse. I'll meet up with you outside in a minute." Vincent demanded.

He did as his friend told him to, and dashed out of the cave with the girl, though they didn't really want to leave him alone.

"It's too late for them even if they run now!" Sveta threatened.

Vincent didn't flinch at her words. Instead, he took his sniper up and shot her. But, since the ground was unstable, the bullet didn't hit her heart but her shoulder.

The other two barely escaped from the cave. Nanaki jumped from one boulder to another as they started to fall apart from the mountain. At that rate, Wutai would be devastated!

Suddenly, the head of one of the statues detached from the big hill and rolled towards the town. Nanaki cast a Fira to destroy it but to no avail. The massive block smashed everything at its passage and finally hit the Pagoda where Yuffie's father was.

Pain, agony and sadness painted her dirt-smudged face. Tears instantly fell from her brown eyes.

Wutai was doing so great for the past years and now... Now it was all gone in a matter of just a few minutes.

As soon as the rocks stopped crashing down, they roamed the town trying to find any survivors. Nanaki heard a cry from somewhere and went to the rescue. It was one of the kids from earlier. Other than a few bruises and a broken leg, the little girl was okay. Unfortunately, no other survivors were found...

Both of them looked up to the destroyed mountain. Where was Vincent? Was he still inside fighting Sveta or...?

Yuffie fell on her knees and, clenching her hand into a fist, she hit the ground as hard as her small body let her.

"Vincent... Come back... You promised..."

* * *

Back on the opposite continent, Reeve was in Fort Condor. That place used to be an anti-ShinRa hideout so, maybe he could get some clues concerning the other labs. While questioning the residents, he commanded Cait Sith to look around. You never know what secrets they might be covering. He'd also take advantage of their resources.

Cait Sith went up some stairs and found himself in an empty room with a balcony and a door. He tried the door but it was closed. Thus, he went out from the balcony and climbed the small tower. From where he was, he could hear _chirp chirp_ sounds.

"Baby birds here?"

He endured on the steep climb and finally reached the top. There were three HUGE baby condors but the mother was nowhere to be found. That was a good sign for him. If the mother was there, he'd become instant food.

When the babies noticed the little cat, they started jumping frantically.

"No, no, no! Calm down! I won't hurt you!" He thought it would be best to go back before the mother heard them and came back. But, before that, he caught on something shining under one of the babies. It was round and red...

"A Summon in a place like this?! Lucky me!"

While the bird was still in mid-air, he grabbed the orb. That was easy! He turned around and bumped against something.

"What's this? This wasn't here before. And it got dark all of a sudden?" He moved his head upwards only to see a very curious and angry mother condor. "Yikes!"

The gracious condor opened its beak and lowered its head trying to catch the small intruder. Even though he ran, Cait Sith was caught.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this...!" He scratched the condor's left eye and got released. When he hit the floor he dashed down.

Reeve was done with the inquiry and bought a Long Range materia. It was rare to see one of those on shops. He reunited with his doll and walked over to his chopper. He didn't find the answers he was looking for but, at least, he had Phoenix in his possession. He decided to go back to headquarters, for the time being, to hide it. After all, that was the key Summon for the revival alchemy.

Said and done.

Before leaving for his next destination, he got a call from... Yuffie? That was unusual. He picked up.

"_Reeve... Vincent is..._" She started crying. Nanaki _picked_ the phone and added "_Come to Wutai pick us up. The town's been destroyed and Vincent is nowhere to be found._"

"Understood." The call ended and he made his way to the helipad after making sure the Summon was really safe.

When he got to Wutai, his jaw dropped. It was completely devastated.

"How did this happen...?"

"It's a long story. Take us to Edge. We have to leave this little girl safe with Cloud. I'll explain what happened while we ride there. We also got Leviathan." Said Nanaki.

"Go to Edge? Are you insane?! Are just going to leave Vincent here?!" Yuffie was still very upset at the whole situation. It's understandable.

"It's okay. I'll ask Tseng to despatch a few Turks here and search for him." Reeve reassured.

As the chopper's rotors span and the chopper ascended, Yuffie watched her hometown from the cockpit. Even when it wasn't visible anymore in the distance, her eyes never left its direction.


	9. A little fun in the snow

Tseng hadn't set out on his mission, yet. As much as he wanted to, he also had other responsibilities to take care as the current head of the Turks. He was sitting on his office silently and carefully reviewing some important documents piled up on his desk. The light just above his seat in the ceiling, was flickering non-stop, almost driving him insane. He backed his wheeled chair and then turned left to reach a drawer full of profile reports. He searched meticulously through the alphabet-organized papers. As expected, Sveta's file wasn't incorporated in the DeepGround's database. He assumed she had been working in the labs clandestinely under Hojo's protection, destroying any probable links with ShinRa, besides the annihilation of her people.

_She created clones capable of spreading geostigma and she wants to bring someone back to life. Could she..._ Tseng's train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. He gave his permission of entry and Reeve stepped in.

"Tseng, we need people in Wutai, fast."

"What for? We're a little underhanded right now."

"Wutai is gone and so is Vincent. Please, send a search team, there."

"If you don't, I'm gonna kick your butt even if you're a Turk!" Yuffie barged in, even when Reeve told her to wait outside. She punched Tseng's desk, scattering all the documents that were on top, on the ground.

"Why did you bring her to Headquarters?"

"She wouldn't shut up unless I did..." Reeve mumbled, afraid of the ninja's reaction.

"It's a shame but at this moment, we have more important matters on our hands. We can't simply divert our attention to him when the Universe is on the verge of destruction. I'm sure he's okay, he wouldn't die that easily."

Yuffie's body filled with anger. She knew he was right but she couldn't turn her back on a friend. Not like that. Before she turned around to leave, she threw Leviathan at Tseng's head.

"We were only able to leave with the Summon thanks to Vincent. Hope you don't ever forget that!"

* * *

Back in Edge, everything was unchanged. The city's streets were empty, monsters lurking around now and then and Tifa still unconscious.

Nanaki reached the bar accompanied by the little remnant from the fallen city.

Cloud and the children received their new guest with open arms and tucked her in bed so she could rest before the doctor's arrival.

Downstairs, Nanaki told his friend what had succeeded during their mission.

"Where's Yuffie, now?"

"Turks HQ, asking for help."

"Knowing Tseng as well as I do, he won't spare any employees for the search..." The blond voiced. "What are you going to do now, Red? Your team's scattered."

"I'll stay here for the time being. You'll need an extra hand in handling the new girl and Yuffie might return here, too."

* * *

Tseng had finally finished the paperwork. He called Elena in to let her know they could engage in their next assignment.

"Sir, isn't there at least one you could send to Wutai? I'm sorry, I overheard the discussion, earlier."

"I know it's hard, but someone has to take these harsh decisions to keep things on the right track."

The blond Turk nodded and left the office to prepare a helicopter for their travel.

When she arrived at the helipad, there was only one copter stationed, and it was the emergency one. A renovation of their resources was highly needed, though they couldn't spare any more money. Almost all the incoming they had, was directed to help people rebuild their old homes. Most of the Turks weren't even getting paid.

All the commodities normal people used to have were now gone, since no one used mako energy anymore. People went back to depend on coal as a source of energy. Because of that, Corel was one of the few cities to flourish. The miner's found their purpose again. Though the other town's which depended immensely on mako, had fallen in poverty.

In any case, the chopper was no longer an option. They had to go either by foot or chocobo.

* * *

Speaking of chocobos...

Before Cid and Barret left for Gongaga, they dropped Genesis and the others on the northern continent, near Chocobo Sage's house. They borrowed three green chocobos from the stables within Highwind. Over the past years, Cid had been breeding quite a few quality birds and renting them to racers in Gold Saucer. He's known as one of the biggest contributors for that business, nowadays.

"This is my first time riding a chocobo. I've never seen a green one before." Recalled Weiss.

"They're docile and easy to mount. Green breeds are special, they can run over mountains and climb cliffs." Informed Cissnei. "Since we're on a mountainous region, they're the best choice."

"Nah, the best choice would obviously be golden ones." Genesis countered while starting to move forward on top of his chocobo. "They're faster, tougher and gracious. I used to have one called Raishin."

"You? I never expected you to be a chocobo lover." She giggled.

"I did come from a small village, you know. There was no one who could beat me in a race, not even Sephiroth." Genesis stopped talking for a while. _Why did I have to bring that guy's name now_, he wondered.

Cissnei noticed the light in his gaze douse off. What could she do to cheer him up?

"Hey, I'm an experienced chocobo racer. How about a little competition?" Her chocobo halted in front of Genesis' so she could look the ex-SOLDIER in the eyes. "The last person to reach Bone Village has to pay everyone's Inn fees."

Genesis agreed with a smirk.

Both racers positioned side by side, ready to dash off at the count of: _Three... Two..._

"Weiss, you're in the race, too!" Genesis shouted before reaching number one.

_One!_

The two experts raced on alongside one another. It didn't take long for the other one to adapt and catch them.

The chocobos sprinted as fast as lightning, shredding the snow under their feet, quickly climbing the hills printed along the way. Midway through, Weiss' chocobo took the lead but promptly slowed down. It had consumed all its stamina. Genesis and Cissnei were back on front, still on par. Eventually, Bone Village came into sight.

"Now! Run with everything you've got!" Genesis commanded his chocobo. Cissnei's accelerated as well, leaving Weiss completely behind.

When the spiky haired man hit town, the other two were laughing as if they hadn't any worries.

"So, who won?"

"It was draw." The lady smiled.

"Go pay our rooms, Weiss." Genesis kept grinning. He contemplated the girl next him. "You're good, really good."

"Why, thank you. You're not bad yourself." She drew her tongue out, mischievously.

The sky was filled with warm red hues as night approached and they went inside to rest.


	10. Improved Clones

It was a big room filled with operation and laboratory utensils splattered all over the several tables: microscopes, petri dishes, scalpels, scissors and test tubes. Surrounding it, were glass cylinders and capsules with monsters drowning in mako.

"The clones 2.0 are complete, Miss."

"Good, go with one on a walk and play with our friends, yes?" Sveta replied.

* * *

Cid and Barret went to Gongaga to retrieve Titan. The village was as small as ever, but the people were doing far better than they used to. On the outskirts of the village was a burned-out old mako reactor. It had exploded several years ago, killing most of the residents. But that reactor held something precious, secretly. When the Turks were still working for ShinRa, they tried to take that back on Scarlet's orders but couldn't get near it as mako radiations still lingered. Though now, the air was clear allowing them to go back there and take the Summon.

They grabbed it and got out of town without much of a hassle.

"Hey, wasn't this... Too easy?" Cid thought aloud.

"Yeah, there's even a frikin' big-ass dragon behind the ship and all." Barret said not actually realizing what he had just reported.

"Ye- Wait, WHAT?!"

"Well, _fuck_."

As they got close to the dragon, they saw a man in a dark suit beside it. Was it a Turk? No. What would a Turk be doing in such a place with a dragon?

"Wait a sec. Is that a face in its chest? A clone?!" Cid detected.

"And that one has its eyes open!"

At that moment, the dark-suited man turned around facing the two.

"Oh, welcome back. We were waiting for you." The man stated.

"Who in the hell are ya?"

"Me? I'm a nobody. I'm only here to show you the new line of clones. Aren't they gorgeous?"

The monster let out a murderous growl.

After the man petted the dragon, he commanded it to attack, laughing hysterically.

The monster started by casting Dragon Force on itself, increasing its defense and magic defense. Next, it opened its wings widely and flapped them creating a powerful gust of wind. Cid and Barret were taken away by the current, spinning around the tornado's core.

After it dissipated, they fell harshly on the ground. Barret picked himself up, aiming at the monster with his gun-arm. The bullets weren't powerful enough and thus, they rebounded as soon as they hit its scales.

The dragon roared one more time before attacking with its tail. As a result of the tornado, earlier, they still hadn't regained their balance and were unable to dodge the tail thrust, getting knocked out onto the ground, for the second time.

"Damn, this thing... Is powerful..." Barret staggered while trying to bring his body up.

"If it doesn't go... Down with normal attacks, bring it down... With magic!" Cid assumed.

* * *

Cissnei woke up and left her room to take a shower. Outside, Genesis was sleeping near a window in the hallway. _How adorable, he fell asleep here,_ she thought. She walked up to him, and took a peek of his sleeping face.

Genesis woke up abruptly startling the girl.

"Huh, I- didn't mean to stare at you, sorry." She gestured with her hands.

"It's okay. Don't worry."

"Were you... Having a good dream, perhaps?

"A good dream?"

"Yeah, you looked really happy while sleeping." Cissnei giggled as she walked away to take her shower.

* * *

Cid shrugged off the dizziness and the pain and started casting a spell. While he was at it, Barret searched his bag for a more powerful gun he could attach to his arm. Then, he found his Enemy Launcher. Perfect!

On top of the dragon, appeared sharp ice blocks but it absorbed them right away.

"What? It has Ice element? Well then, let's counter it with fire!"

After Cid started casting again, Barret had finally attached his new weapon and prepared for attack. Nine small rocket shells came out of it in direction of their foe. But the dragon opened its mouth and a small light showed up inside it, succeeding in a beam like laser. The two men jumped to opposite sides. Cid was able to dodge it successfully, but Barret's leg got caught on the beam and froze. And so did the shells.

Cid's Firaga came to and three fireballs hit the dragon's belly. It did damage the monster, but it wasn't particularly effective.

"_Shit_! Does this thing have no weaknesses?!" He shouted.

"Hey, hurl a small fireball towards my leg. Imma gonna try something."

Cid did as his partner told him to. The ice blocking Barret's leg started melting. He got up on his feet and started running from one end to another while launching the rocket shells and casting stop on them, afterwards.

"Cid, distract that dragon, somehow."

He placed himself in front of the beast, taunting it. The monster gave in to the taunt and hurled its head against the man. Cid placed his Dragon Lance (his weapon being named after a dragon was purely coincidental) sideways, blocking the dragon's move. His feet scratched the floor a few meters backwards.

At the same time, Barret cast poison on his stopped shells and gave Cid his command to move out of the way. The rockets started moving again, directed towards the dragon, piercing its scales and heavily poisoning it.

"How in the hell did ya think of that?"

"I've been learning some tactics for these last few years." Barret scrubbed his index finger under his nose.

"Cast poison on my lance, as well. I have an idea, too."

Barret agreed and did as he said. Cid, then, asked him to prepare a new set of shells. As the shells left the gun, Cid jumped onto his arm and, using that force as propulsion, he leapt in te air, landing on the dragon's torso. He pierced his lance and dragged it down its spine paralyzing it and increasing its poisoning percentage.

The monster fell hard on the ground, unable to move and soon, succumbed to the poison.

The two men high-fived celebrating their win.

"Wait, what about that guy who was with the dragon?"

The man had run away as the battle unfolded.

* * *

When Cissnei returned to the hall, Genesis was still standing there but now, looking out the window.

"Cissnei, do you think monsters have the right to dream...?"

The girl approached him and gently hugged him from behind.

"You are not a monster."

His eyes widened and his heart began beating faster. Why? Was it because of her warmth or because of the sentence she vocalized? Maybe... Both?

He pushed her away.

"Don't get too close to me."

"Why? You can trust me. Don't leave me behind."

"I'm not shutting you out. I'm... Protecting you." He stated while looking at her over his shoulder.

* * *

_Obs: Concerning the mako reactor placed in Gongaga, if you got Titan when you played the game, you know what I wrote isn't entirely accurate. I adjusted the story a little bit so it would make sense as to why the Summon was still being kept there; The dragon I used in this chapter exists in the game, as well. It's the Blue Dragon who appears in the Gaea's Cliff and in the Battle Square in Gold Saucer, after you acquire Highwind._


	11. The Calm before the Storm

Tseng and Elena got a hold of two black chocobos. They realized that, even if they could go to their destination by helicopter, they'd need chocobos who could climb mountains. They had a big walk ahead of them, from Costa Del Sol to the Ancient Forest, near Cosmo Canyon.

As soon as the sun started rising, they set out on their mission. It would take, at least, two days to reach the forest, even with fast chocobos and they'd need to camp somewhere during night-time. Unless they could get to Gold Saucer before nightfall and rest in the hotel.

In the past, the only way to reach Gold Saucer, would be by taking the cable car from North Corel. But they built a new passage that lets people in from the desert area below, though you still needed to pay to benefit from that new passageway. Either way, that would be their best choice. Camping while the clones wandered around wouldn't be advisable.

The chocobos walked steadily, never losing speed. Midway through, they made a quick stop to eat some sandwiches. The birds ate a few greens and rested for a while to regain their stamina. Moments later, the two Turks picked up their bags and mounted the chocobos resuming their trip.

When the Gold Saucer rose in the horizon, it was almost dusk. Just one more hour or so riding and they'd enter the great entertainment district.

However, luck was not on their side. A horde of clones trapped them in a circle without them noticing. As expected of the Dorky Faces. Although these, instead of having a pumpkin head, had a human face. What a disgusting sight it was. Fighting a couple of those monsters wouldn't be too difficult, but in a big horde of 20, they could be quite tricky. The worst case scenario would be both getting confused thanks to the clone's breath.

Tseng decided they should drill through the monster's formation, taking care of only the ones in front of them, as fast as they could. They tapped the chocobos on the sides with their feet, ordering them to speed up. But one of the dorky faces let out its breath. Both Turks obstructed their noses with their fingers so they wouldn't get affected. The chocobos, though, halted their march and started jumping crazily and thrusting their heads against one another, casting Tseng and Elena away from the group. The poor birds got confused and were at the clone's mercy. fortunately, that allowed them to get away safely.

The rest of the way had to be done by foot. It took them another couple of hours to reach Gold Saucer. They paid the passageway fees plus the actual entry fees and made their way to the hotel.

What would they do now? The chocobos were definitely a necessity to climb the mountain where the forest rested. Elena suggested they rented two from the racers staying there but they barely had any gil left for the purchase.

"What about Cid? Didn't he have a few?" Tseng remembered.

"Ah, yes. But he rents them to new racers."

"This is an emergency. He wouldn't charge us for them."

They went to their separate rooms to sleep. They'd contact Cid first thing in the morning.

* * *

"Heeeeeey! Please? Let me go with you, Reeve!"

"No, Yuffie. This is a stealth mission. The less people, the better."

"But I'm a ninja, remember? Caution is my middle name."

"No. Go back to Edge. That little girl might need you."

"She'll be okay with Cloud and Red."

"Why do you want to go, so badly?" Reeve finally asked.

"You're after that Sveta woman, right? If she's still alive and you find her, I'm gonna get back at her for what she did to Wutai and Vincent!" Her facial expression turned serious.

"I understand how you feel but-"

"YOU DON'T!" She interrupted immediately. "I know revenge won't bring everyone back but..."

Reeve saw the pain and anger in Yuffie's brown soft eyes and agreed to her plead. "Alright. You can come with me. But if your emotions get in the way, I'll drive you back to Seventh Heaven. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"So, where are we going?"

"Junon's the next logical location. It used to be ruled by ShinRa, so there could be clandestine labs for the outrageous researches they used to make."

They got in the chopper and headed towards the big cannon city.

"Urghh... I don't feel so good..." Yuffie's motion sickness was back. Even after all that time riding with everyone in the Highwind during their search for Sephiroth, she still didn't get used to it. When they got out of Wutai she didn't get sick, though. Probably because her shock was so great, she didn't have the time to get nauseous.

They landed in Junon's area in a matter of just half an hour. The small village on the back side of Junon got a bit bigger after the refugees from the upper town went there for shelter. Junk that fell from it painted the village here and there. The elevator that led people inside the town wasn't being powered with energy anymore so, the only way to get up there would be to climb the girders supporting the town.

They headed to the sea-side of the village where the metal skeletons rested. The sea water was crystal clear and full of fish since the pollution ceased with the town's desertion.

They climbed the girders and soon set foot on the highest level. The vision before them was terrible. The houses were all destroyed, broken windows, the floor was full of gaps letting them peek at the lower levels of the town, litter and junk everywhere they stepped mixed with the horrid stench of decomposing corpses who succumbed to hunger and couldn't dissipate to the Lifestream. Yuffie couldn't take it, she ran to a corner and threw everything up.

"Here, take these." Reeve handed over medicine and a mask to Yuffie. "The situation here is far worse than I thought. It looks like a battlefield."

The two of them searched thoroughly the level they were in and Cait Sith went to the one below. Exploring the whole town would take them days, but they couldn't afford to slack off.

As night came, they decided to rest in one of the wrecked buildings. As soon as they entered it, something grabbed the ninja's leg. She let out a small scream in shock. When she looked down she saw a scrawny man.

"Food...!" The man shouted.

Reeve kicked the man to push him away. On the back of the room was a pile of human bodies all cut up and chewed. He looked back at the man and noticed his mouth was dyed in red.

"Lets get out of here, fast." He advised.

Outside, Yuffie wondered what that was all about.

"That man ate the other people who were in the back..."

"WHAA-?!"

"It's quite understandable. Food was scarce. A few must have fought for the limited amount while others probably resorted to cannibalism. It's amazing, in a bad connotation, what humans can do at desperate times."

"Urghh, I think I'm going to be sick again..."

And so, the two walked a few more minutes before finding somewhere else safer to rest.

* * *

_Obs: The monsters who showed up in this chapter are the Dorky Faces. They appear inside the ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim._


	12. The Eye of the Storm

It was finally morning, but the sun was hiding behind the clouds. An odd feeling danced through the wind.

Tseng was up. While waiting for Elena to get ready, he dialed Cid's number. Seconds later, the line connected.

"Cid, Tseng here. Do you have any extra chocobos? We need two to climb a mountain."

"Ah, the ones I had inside the ship are with Genesis and the other two. I'd have to go pick up the others from the Chocobo Farm. Where are ya guys?

"Gold Saucer."

"Roger. Can ya wait for two hours, maximum?"

"We don't have any other choice. Thanks."

"Don't sweat it!"

The call ended.

Elena was taking too much time in the shower, so Tseng knocked on the door. There was no response. That was odd.

"Elena, everything okay in there?"

The door opened. The blond stepped out and apologised. There was a dark-suited man behind her with a gun pointed to her head. Tseng quickly tried to get his own gun out but it wasn't in the socket. Then, he felt something against his own head.

"You two were going to the Ancient Forest, right? There's no need for that anymore. I've already gotten hold of Tipoon." Another man stated, holding the gun in his hand behind the Turk. "Now, would you be so kind as to lead us to your HQ? We want the other Summon's back."

* * *

Yuffie and Reeve were back on their search, this time in the lower levels of Junon, when Cait Sith came back to them with news. The little robot had seen a few men moving from the town to the old underwater reactor. Unlike the other people they'd encountered on the streets, those men were well dressed and nourished. They determined they should check what was going on inside the reactor.

When they reached the underwater passage, they hid behind some boxes that were lying on the ground as a few more men went through carrying more boxes. _What was inside them?_ Reeve wondered. After the men were gone, he opened one box and peeked inside. It was a dead Death Claw.

"This is it, we found it. This must be where Sveta is making the clones." Reeve concluded. "Lets go inside."

They made their way to the reactor, hiding behind the boxes here and there, whenever someone came. Soon, they entered it and headed to its core.

Tons of mako capsules surrounded the room. It seemed like the woman was making the clones in a similar way as the SOLDIER's treatment was done. But how? Jenova's cells were needed for that procedure and that monster was completely gone.

Suddenly, Yuffie fell on her knees in front of one of the capsules.

"Vincent...!" She mumbled.

"What?!" Reeve ran to her and his eyes widened in awe. Their friend was alive, what a relief! They needed to get him out of that place, fast.

The puppeteer forced the hatch open.

"What are you little rats doing in my lab?" Sveta was standing near the room's door. "Came to get your friend? Let me give you a hand."

The woman rose her hand high and cast some spell, though nothing happened. Or did it...? Vincent opened his eyes, got up and lunged his hand onto Reeve's back, ripping his heart out. The man fell on the floor in front of Yuffie and Cait Sith drowned in his pool of blood.

"What did you do, Vincent?!" Yuffie yelled, not believing what had just happened.

"He was a hard one to tame. I had to mako poison him quite a bit for his mind to surrender to the manipulative magic. It's a shame that his body won't survive the poisoning, though."

"How... HOW DARE YOU?!"

"I can do whatever I want, little ninja." She cracked an evil laugh as she headed out the door. "Finish her off, Vincent."

Vincent's body moved on its own. He took out his shotgun and shot at the girl. Yuffie quickly picked herself from the ground to avoid the bullet. It scratched her face, she barely dodged it.

Since the room was too small, she had to get away from there as fast as she could.

"Please Vincent, snap out of it!"

She ran through the passage but a few of those dark-suited men blocked her way out. Yuffie cast a Thundara in all five of them. The men instantly fell, clearing the way. Vincent was still running behind her, getting closer and closer, however. He shot her again, this time hitting her right thigh. She held her groan inside her head.

"Why did I give my restore materia to that LOVELESS freak?!" She asked herself as she continued running and staggering across the passageway.

She finally reached the highest level of Junon, but she got shot 3 more times: one more to the same thigh and the others to her right arm and shoulder, respectively. The rain was pouring down, heavilly and lightning struck the skies now and then.

Things were getting pretty bad, but she didn't want to fight back. She tried her best to descend the now slippery girders and hop to the beach bellow.

What now? Going through the village wasn't an option, she didn't want to scare the townspeople. Maybe if she could take refugee in Fort Condor, heading there by the seashore.

While she was pondering how to proceed, Vincent placed himself right in front of her, pointing his gun at her. At that distance, it would be impossible to dodge the next bullets.

"I'm sorry, Vincent." She whispered as she cast a Blizzara. The Ice shards went in and out of his stomach. He swayed to the left and she took that opportunity to distance herself from him, again. Yet, Vincent caught up to her, once more. His left hand penetrated Yuffie's body just below her heart, fracturing a couple of her ribs. At that instant, a light ignited in his eyes. He was now out of Sveta's manipulation range. The red-capped man looked down and saw Yuffie.

"Yu-Yuffie?!"

"You've finally... Come to... I'm happy..." She uttered with tears in her eyes and a wide smile as she fell cold in the sand.

Moments later, Vincent's body fell across hers. The mako poisoning took over his senses.

* * *

Cid and Barret had picked the two necessary chocobos from the farm. Billy had been taking good care of them. There was even a new-born chick, a golden one!

When they were flying to Gold Saucer, they passed near Junon.

"Huh, sir? There's someone collapsed in the beach." One of Cid's crew members reported. "They look like... Yuffie and Vincent?"

"What? But that's impossible. Weren't they in Wutai? Is Red with them?"

"No, just two persons, sir."

Cid landed the Highwind and, he and Barret ran towards the collapsed persons. Their faces hardened when they saw it really were their friends on the sand.

He reached for his phone quickly while Barret checked for their pulses.

"They're still alive!" He said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Damn, Tseng's not responding! He always does, even when he's occupied."

"Did something happen to him, also...?"

"Dunno, but we have to get these two a doctor, first. We'll have to check on Tseng later..." Cid suggested. "We're goin' back to Edge!"

* * *

_Obs: The monster Reeve saw inside the box is Death Claw. It roams the Corel Prison, below the Gold Saucer._


	13. The Third Act

The stormy weather persisted the next day as if the skies were feeling the pain of what had succeeded with Yuffie and Vincent. Everyone gathered in the Seventh Heaven, except Genesis and his group and the Turks. The doctor was upstairs checking his patients' condition, including Tifa who remained in a coma.

"Man, I dunno what happened but Yuffie had bullet holes all over her." Barret informed.

"You're not assuming Vincent did those, are you?" Cloud immediately interjected. "He's our friend and you all know how close he and Yuffie are. He wouldn't hurt her."

"Or he could." Everyone's eyes turned to the stairs. The doctor had finished his exams. "Vincent is heavily poisoned and his brain shows great signs of fatigue, as if someone tried to control his actions against his will."

"Is it mako poison?" Nanaki asked.

"Yes. His condition is pretty bad. It will take a while for him to recover. As for the little girl... Her body is in excruciating pain and she has a higher fever than normal." He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Say, who found their bodies in the beach?"

Cid and Barret got up from their chairs.

"Tell me, how did you find them lying on the ground?"

"Huh, Vincent was on top of Yuffie." Cid answered with his right hand clenched into a fist.

"I see. That is, indeed, a problem."

"What do you mean?" Nanaki was curious.

"Vincent's body was modified in the past by Hojo, correct? He has Chaos inside him." Everyone nodded. "That man's blood mixed with the girl's. I don't know what will be its side effects but her fever indicates her body is reacting to Chaos. The only option for now is to observe their condition periodically."

"What about Tifa...?"

The doctor closed his eyes as he put his cap on his head and headed towards the door. He muttered the words _I'm sorry_ before leaving.

* * *

In the afternoon, the sad mood prolonged. The situation was getting out of hand like nothing they'd faced before. And they still couldn't get in touch with Tseng. Cid and Barret went to the Gold Saucer but the hotel's receptionist told them they had already booked out. It was strange... Tseng said they had no other choice but to get the chocobos to leave for their destination. What was going on?

Later that day, Reno and Rude met with the group. They finished their mission almost successfully: they found all the other Summons except Alexander.

When the two Turks heard what had happened, they were in so much shock that they couldn't crack any kind of facial expressions.

"Hey... Aren't we... Forgetting somethin' important?" Cid was deep in thought.

"Oh, yeah! We found a huge-ass dragon! It was a clone, right?" Barret remembered.

"Yeah, that's it! The human face had its eyes open this time and there was a dark-suited man with it. He said somethin' strange like clones 2.0."

"What?! How in the hell did you forget to tell us that?!" Reno slapped the table. "A new brand of clones, that's bad. What about Reeve? Didn't he find the lab, yet?"

Silence filled the room. No one had news from Reeve since the day Wutai was destroyed.

* * *

Back in Bone Village, Genesis got a hold of new equipment and materia for himself and the rest of the group. All three prepared their gear and headed out.

Their destination was the Forgotten Capital where Shiva was being kept. They'd heard about the Capital before, but none of them had actually entered it.

Getting through the Sleeping Forest was fairly easy, as they had borrowed the Lunar Harp from Cloud. Soon, they arrived at the Capital's main road.

The town's layout invoked an aquatic concept. The houses resembled sea-shells and the floor looked like the sea floor. Down the road stood something like a tree agglomerate, where the castle was hidden.

Everything was going well but Genesis suddenly felt an acute pain in his head and fell on his knees, startling his two companions. Cissnei quickly held on to him.

"Genesis, what's wrong?"

The pain went away and he came to his senses.

"The Goddess was trying to tell me something. I've had this feeling before... Something bad will happen."

A laugh was heard out of the blue.

"Bad, you say? No, no. It shall be a happy event. Rejoice, darlings!"

"Sveta, you...!" Weiss growled.

"You're looking for this, right?" She showed them Shiva's orb. "With this Summon, I finally have everything I need to bring _Him_ back. The third act is ongoing."

"Who do you want to revive?" Cissnei demanded an answer.

"You know him well._ His desire is the gift of the Goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall his return_. Sephiroth will finally come back to life!"

Did their ears deceive them? Did she really say Sephiroth?

"Well, I don't have time to waste. Since you've been so great on your roles, I'll give you a present." She threw a long range materia at them. "When I was cleaning, huh, what was his name...? Ah, Reeve. When I was cleaning Reeve's corpse out of my lab's floor, I found that materia in his pocket."

"Reeve's dead?!" Cissnei yelled in disbelief.

"You didn't know yet? Oh, I'm sorry. Vincent and that wutaian girl are probably dead by now, as well." She turned around but before leaving she added. "Here, have a little fun with Alexander."

A red orb started shinning and a massive robot shaped after a castle materialized.

"You've got to be joking. We're supposed to fight that Summon, now of all times?" Weiss pointed out, preoccupied.

"It will be perfect to test my new materia." Genesis pointed out with a smirk as he equipped the long range orb. "Let's finish this quickly, we can't let Sveta revive Sephiroth."

Alexander started rampaging, ready to fight. It's arms hit the ground with so much power it tore it in two, leaving a huge bottomless pit between it and his foes.

With a setting like that, they could only use magic and long range attacks. Reeve's materia would be helpfull.

Weiss was the first to bombard spells. The quadruple of normal ice blocks hit Alexander.

Since Alexander was a Holy elemental Summon, normal spells would only do average damage.

Cissnei stepped up next, throwing her Shuriken at the Summon. Its actions slowed down quite a bit.

Considering its gigantic body, it wasn't a very fast Summon so, the slower, the better.

Genesis cast an M-Barrier spell just in case Alexander shot one of its holy lasers all of a sudden. After making sure everyone was protected, he directed a Thundaga spell at his enemy.

Alexander could finally retaliate and shot five light beams, cutting the floor in its path like butter. If any of those beams hit them...

Cissnei's turn was up again. She didn't really like to use magic but in this case, her Shuriken wouldn't do much so she had no other choice. She rose her hand and hurled some fire balls at the Summon.

Succeeding her blows, Genesis took out his sword and cut through the air. An arctic wind formed from the thrust and hit the colossal robot, freezing one of its arms.

With that, Weiss used his gunblades to shoot at the frozen limb and shatter it in pieces.

The holy summon regained some of its speed and let out a few more light beams, one of those heading right towards Cissnei.

The M-Barriers had dissipated...

* * *

_Obs: Sveta's italic quote belongs to the third act of LOVELESS; The Ice blocks Weiss cast were the quadruple since he paired that materia with the Quadra Magic one; When Cissnei threw her Shuriken at Alexander, it slowed down since she was using the Added Effect plus Time materia combo; Genesis is also using a very clever combo: Long Range attack, Elemental plus Contain materia (Freeze, Break, Tornado and Flare) letting him attack with his sword powered by ice, ground, wind and fire elements respectively._


	14. The Final Piece

Genesis and his colleagues were fighting Alexander with all they had. But the Summon wouldn't go down the easy way. Its light beams were powerful enough to tear the ground in its passage and one of those beams was heading right towards Cissnei. To complicate things even more, the M-Barrier Genesis had cast previously was now gone. There wasn't enough time to re-cast it so Genesis jumped as fast as he could, grabbed the girl and fell on the ground with his back turned up, protecting her. The light beam hit the ex-SOLDIER's sword that was in its sheath. Thanks to the Rapier shielding him, he didn't take direct damage, but the pressure of the spell was powerful enough to crush a few of his bones and make him cough a bit of blood.

Cissnei was astonished by his action and became speechless.

There was no time to keep dawdling as Alexander was already preparing another round of his holy spells.

Genesis got up enduring the pain and sliced the air again, this time using wind element. The blast cut through Alexander like razors.

The beams were ready to blast but Cissnei was still on her knees in shock.

"Cissnei, wake up! This is a battlefield, don't make me go save you again!"

The girl came to her senses and picked herself up from the ground. He was right, she didn't have the privilege to be afraid. She threw her Shuriken to slow their enemy down for a few more minutes, though when it hit Alexander the beams were already on their way.

Weiss, confident in his own strength, walked right in front of one of the beams and, with two swings up of his blades, the beam redirected upwards.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Cissnei shouted after seeing Weiss' feat. "Holy element is essentially light, right? It's possible to reflect it using your swords, just like Weiss did now!"

"That's it! And Holy is weak against itself, we can reflect the beams towards Alexander to beat it." Genesis turned to Cissnei and added. "Take this, you'll stick with the support magic while we handle the spells."

Cissnei took the barrier materia and cast M-Barrier right after equipping it. Next, she threw her Shuriken for the third time as Alexander was regaining its speed one more time.

"Okay Weiss, are you ready?"

The silver-spiky-haired man nodded.

They positioned themselves accordingly and deflected the coming beams. When the spells slapped the Summon, it groaned for the first time since the battle started. That was a good sign, the plan was working perfectly.

They kept spamming the holy beams at it and Cissnei would, now and then, reforge the M-Barriers and slow Alexander's movements.

One more beam was moving towards Cissnei again, but this time, the barrier was still up. However, Genesis looked back at her to make sure she was alright.

A few minutes later, one final spell clashed against the foe and it dissipated right back to its red orb.

Genesis lay down on the ground after the conflict.

"Genesis, are you alright?!" Cissnei yelled.

"I've never... Felt so alive in my entire life!" A huge smile was sculped on his face.

"That's good, brother, but we need to contact that pilot to come pick us up."

Everyone agreed and Cissnei called Cid.

* * *

They were back on Edge with the others and, after resting for a while, they gathered around a table to report what was needed.

When Genesis heard about the new clones, he thought something was off.

"A piece of this puzzle is missing. How could she upgrade the monsters? Is anyone here not telling us something? Speak, anything at all could solve this!"

Cloud's lips started moving. "When all of you were gone after the Summons, she came here."

"What? Why didn't ya say somethin' before?" Cid questioned.

"I didn't think it was important, she didn't do anything special." He stopped to think deeper and then spoke again. "But now that I think about it, she pulled a few strings of my hair out."

Genesis eyes widened when he heard Cloud's statement. Why didn't it occur to him sooner? He was the answer all along. Sveta did the exact same thing he did with Zack's hair, a few years back. Both Cloud and Zack had pure Sephiroth cells within their bodies. Using those cells would make the clones stronger.

The green-eyed man punched the table.

"That's the key piece. Even with the Summons, she wouldn't be able to call Sephiroth's soul without a container for it. She's going to use the cells to reproduce his body. She planed all this... She used the fact that we were focused on the Summons to get the cells without anyone noticing... We fell for it like ducks...!"

"But wait, how does she have everything else she needs if the orbs we've collected are hidden in the Turks HQ?" Barret thought.

"Tseng and Elena... Damn it! Something really did happen to them, afterall!" Cid remembered.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't lose the Summons to the enemy. All that must have happened while Sveta was messing with Ciss and the other two. This means she sent her slaves to take care of Boss. If it's just the henchmen, Tseng can surely win." Everyone was amazed at Reno's deduction. He was simple-minded but sometimes he would say clever stuff.

Rude adjusted his sunglasses in agreement and suggested going back to HQ to check on things. Cissnei wanted to go with them, but they didn't let her.

* * *

Night eventually came. While everyone remained inside the bar waiting for Reno's call and mourning for Reeve's death, Genesis was sitting in the town's plaza. He hadn't read LOVELESS for quite some time so he took the book out of his pocket.

A few minutes later, Cissnei sat down beside him in silence. She just stood there watching the man, carefully. He felt troubled by her gaze and decided to close the book.

"Didn't I tell you not to get close to me? You'll only get hurt if you keep this up."

"What about Weiss? Why does he get to stay? It's not fair, is it?" She asked angrily.

"He is bound by the same fate I am. He has no other choice but to stick with me."

"Humm... Is that fate risking your lives for others?"

"That's what a Hero does, isn't it?"

"Then, next time, I'll be your Hero. Next time, it'll be my turn to save you." Cissnei smiled.

Not again. Genesis heart was beating fast again. He knew it was dangerous to get emotionally attached to the girl but there was something about her that kept drawing him in. He couldn't fight against it anymore and finally hugged her.


	15. Nothing's Impossible for a Turk

Reno and Rude were already heading to their HQ when they received an emergency signal from Elena. When they arrived, nothing seemed out of the ordinary but the signal was sent from inside the premises. What exactly was going on? They ran towards the room where the Summons were being kept. Rude opened the door and, to their surprise, Tseng and Elena were inside, laughing. Three anonymous corpses lay on the ground next to them. How did that happen?

Well, going back a few hours...

Tseng and Elena were being threatened by their own guns in the hands of two complete strangers. If they didn't cooperate, they'd kill the blond Turk. Tseng wasn't going to let that happen right in front of his eyes so he agreed to their terms, for the time being. They booked out of the hotel, normally, as to not attract unneeded attention.

As soon as they stepped out of the Gold Saucer, the two mysterious men handcuffed both Turks and shoved them inside an airship.

"Don't try anything funny." One of them threatened.

Inside the ship, Tseng counted about 20 more men. Hijacking it would be impossible. The pilot navigated the ship towards the Turks building based on Tseng's directions. Before long, they arrived. They parked the airship in the helipad and the two hostages came out followed by the same men from before, still carrying the guns.

Out in the hallway, vigilance cameras were pined on the wall and so was a command screen. One of the men demanded they disabled the cameras.

"We can't type with our hands tied, can we?" Tseng stated.

"Tell me what buttons to press." One man claimed.

"You can't. It only accepts commands from the people of our organization. It recognizes our fingerprints." Elena voiced.

In that case, they untied the girl but kept a close eye on her in case she started rampaging.

On the command panel, before hitting the necessary buttons to disable the cameras, she inserted a special code sending a silent emergency alert to a few of the higher ranking Turks. Luckily, the men didn't understand what she did. To them, those high technology machines were complete gibberish.

With the vigilance cameras out of the way, they pressed on to the Summons room. They turned left and left again in the next junction, descended some stairs and turned right at the third junction. Before them stood a pompous metallic door and another control panel on the left.

Once again, Elena had to imput a code to open the door but instead, she typed two.

The door cleared the way and, in the middle of the room, stood a pedestal containing three red orbs.

As soon as they set foot in the room, the door closed shut behind them due to the second code the Turk entered.

"You can have the Summons but you're not getting out of here!" She shouted.

The man who had previously untied her, pointed the gun at her but she nimbly dodged it. The bullet hit Tseng's handcuffs instead, freeing him.

Elena had a couple of grenades with her but using those inside the room would be like suicide. Sticking with physical attacks was their best option at least until they retrieved their guns.

Tseng's foe also tried shooting him but to no avail. Tseng kicked the gun out of his hand and the shell was directed towards the ceiling.

The other man reached his phone to call reinforcements.

"By now, my subordinates must have taken care of your guys. You both shall have the same fate, so don't bother calling them in." Tseng announced.

The strange man punched Tseng in the face, bursting his lower lip. He wouldn't let that slip by, however, so he punched his enemy back.

As for Elena, she was having a hard time. Her adversary was two times bigger than her but she wasn't going to let that shake her spirit down. The dark-suited man pointed the gun at her once more. She ducked and slipped under his legs turning up behind the man. She kicked his lower limbs making him fall on the ground. Next she hit him in his nape rendering him unconscious.

One down, one more to go.

Tseng and the other man were close in terms of strength. For each punch or kick one received, another would be delivered.

Elena picked one of the guns from the floor and shouted her boss' name. The Turks' director dodged sideways and a bullet pierced the foe's forehead.

"One more job completed successfully!" The girl rejoiced.

"Of course. No job is impossible for the Turks." Tseng finished with a chuckle while adjusting his suit.

Elena joined her partner in his laughter.

And that was when Reno and Rude arrived at the scene.

* * *

"So the Summons are safe?" Barret asked.

"Glad to see you're both in one piece, too." Cid completed.

"I wonder..." Genesis interrupted. "What kind of face will that woman make when she discovers her plan failed?"

The Seventh Heaven's bar filled with laughs.

"What's our next move, now?" Reno was ready for a new mission.

"Lets see... Based on your statements, Sveta killed Reeve because he found her laboratory. She mentioned Vincent and Yuffie for the same reason, probably. Where did you find them?" Tseng started assembling the information.

"Junon's beach."

"So it's safe to assume her lab is hidden somewhere in that area." Genesis concluded.

"True. But if the news of the other two being alive reach her, she will most certainly move to another place." Tseng joined his hands as he spoke. "And she will try to get the Summons again, soon."

"We just have to take hers before that." Reno said.

The group decided to rest before setting up a new plan. The Turks went back to their building and the rest remained in Edge.

* * *

The next morning started the worst possible way. Vincent woke up but his memories were all fuzzy. He couldn't remember who was who and what had happened. Yuffie's condition was worse, she would scream for several minutes in a row due to intense pain.

The doctor said the loss of memory was normal, in cases like Vincent's, and it was possible to get them back. Though that could take a day or a year. Maybe even more.

Cloud nodded as he had gone through that himself.

Concerning the girl, there was nothing they could do. It was up to her body and her own will to live.

"What are the chances of her getting through it?" Nanaki asked.

"To be honest, such pain might be too much for a little girl to handle..."

"Damn it! It's true she was a pain-in-the-ass most of the time, but she'd always be there for us when we needed. Always cheering us on, always so bright and energetic... She can't go down like this...!" Cid punched the wall in anguish.


	16. Too late

Later that day, the group gathered, once again, around a table to discuss their next moves.

"Someone should go to Junon to ascertain Sveta's location_._" Tseng advised. The Turks came back to Edge after hearing about Vincent and Yuffie's condition.

"Who should go?" Nanaki asked.

"It should be someone strong and smart." Cissnei suggested.

"Then, you should go. Take someone else with you."

"Why me, Tseng? It would probably be better if it was you."

"I need to go back to HQ and fortify the security over there."

"I volunteer to go with you, Miss." Nanaki spoke.

Genesis got up and walked towards the door. Everyone stared at him.

"What are you two waiting for? Let's go."

The three of them left, followed by Tseng and his subordinates.

A few minutes later, they heard an odd sound. It looked like someone tumbling. They ran upstairs only to see Yuffie on the ground with a hand on her neck, begging for help. She couldn't breath. Cloud quickly sat next to her to lift her from the floor. With her free hand, she squeezed Cloud's right arm, almost breaking his bones. He let go of her because of the sudden pain and she fell on the floor again.

"Wha- What strength is this?" He mumbled.

"_Shit_, call the doctor here again!" Barret asked Cid.

When the man arrived, Yuffie had calmed down a little bit, though she still struggled to breath. He examined her thoroughly.

Vincent was up, but still pretty apathetic. He would, now and then, look to the sky through the open window.

After finishing Yuffie's check up, the doctor examined Vincent and Tifa, as well.

Cloud came up with a food tray a few moments later.

"How are they?"

"Tifa remains the same. She doesn't give any signs of breaking through the coma. And Vincent looks a tiny bit better but still lacks his memories."

"What about Yuffie?"

"Ah, she's an interesting case. Any body's reaction would normally be to fight the anonymous entity, in this case Chaos, and expel it. But her body is doing the exact opposite. She's absorbing and molding its power."

"That's why... I thought it was strange when she grabbed my arm, earlier. Her punches usually feel like pillows, but today her grip was on the same level as a professional fighter."

After discussing for a while longer, the doctor asked to start living with them. He was originally from Costa Del Sol so it wasn't very practical crossing the ocean every time he had to check on them. Since he was also retired, he had no other patients to attend to. Cloud agreed.

* * *

The Junon team arrived at the beach where the other two were found. The sand was still stained by their blood. The red trail extended to the girders on the village's outskirts.

Genesis held Cissnei and Nanaki under each of his arms and flew to the upper plate. Up there, the trail resumed. They were now viewing the same hideous scene Reeve and Yuffie had seen.

They continued following the blood traces untill they reached the underground passageway.

Upon entering the reactor, nothing was there except for Cait Sith in a corner and a dark red spot.

"So this was... Where Reeve died." Cissnei muttered and kneeled down.

The group remained silent for a minute before Nanaki spoke up.

"There is nothing left in this place, though the mako scent still lingers. Sveta must have moved somewhere else."

"That means she found out about Vincent and Yuffie's whereabouts." Genesis turned around and continued. "This is bad. If that's the case, then the guys in Edge are in danger."

"Then we have to head back, now!" Cissnei yelled.

"Yes, though it might be already too late..."

The girl shivered at Nanaki's words. Before heading out, she grabbed Cait Sith, now just a plain old doll...

* * *

Back in Edge, Nanaki's prediction was correct. The town was flooded with monsters. What timing, now that the citizens had started going out to the streets again...

Cid, Barret and Cloud stepped out from the bar and prepared for battle. When Cloud saw the new clones' face, he heard a quick _ping_ through his head. There was no doubt, those were Sephiroth clones.

"Hey, there's too many enemies. We can't take care of them alone!" Cid shouted.

"We dun' have a choice, do we?!"

Barret was right. They couldn't call the Turks back as they also had their own problems securing their base.

Cloud immediately took his sword out of its sheath and ran forward, slicing every monster in his path. Barret shot a group of five with his rocket shells while Cid pierced a few in the chest.

They'd cast lightning and ice spells every now and then killing close to 20 clones at a time. Cloud had his quake materia equiped and it would be super effective in the battlefield but destroying the city was not an option. What happened to Wutai... They wouldn't let that happen again.

Half an hour through the crisis and the monsters kept spamming the town. The three men were beginning to feel exhausted but showed no signs of giving up. They needed to protect the citizens and their friends at all costs.

"Hey, shouldn't we just pick up one of the Summons Reno brought us?" Cid thought.

"Wouldn't that just help them _shits_ destroy Edge even more?"

"Not if you call... Odin! It can easily take them all out in a single go." Cloud suggested while fending off a Cuahl.

"Not so fast, darlings." Sveta appeared.

Cid ignored her warning and ran towards the bar's entrance.

"I said... NOT SO FAST!" She hurled four pointy ice shards towards Cid's feet. "I have to admit. I made a huge miscalculation leaving that useless Vincent to kill the wutain girl."

"So you came to finish the job?!"

"Oh no, blondy. I came to get you. Seems like only your hair won't do the trick. Would you be kind enough as to sacrifice yourself for the Promised Land?"

"Quit the crap!" Barret growled shooting his rockets at her.

Sveta swiftly dodged them and, in midair, snapped her fingers. "Urghh, did you not understand what I said earlier? If you try something, your friends over at the bar will suffer." A shadow swirled around her and headed to the Seventh Heaven's open window, materializing in a Death Claw. "Just one more snap and that clone will instantly kill them.

"If I... Go with you, will you leave them alone?"

"_Fuck_, are you insane spiky?!"

"Well, of corse, darling. I'm true to my word. I can even heal your girl's geostigma if you come voluntarily."

Cloud smiled back at Barret and Cid before approaching the woman and disappearing into thin air.

* * *

It was almost night when Genesis and his colleagues finally arrived at Edge. Many buildings were heavily damaged and the townspeople secluded themselves back inside their homes.

It really was too late...

* * *

_Obs: The Cuahl roam the Gaea's Cliff in the game, just like the Blue dragon mentioned before. The Death Claw only made its real appearence in this chapter but was also mentioned in a previous chapter._


	17. A Glimmer of Hope

Genesis punched the wall with all his strength.

"Damn that idiot! Even though I told him he's the most valuable asset...!"

"She did say she'd leave us alone if he went with her and that she'd cure Tifa." Cid remembered.

"Yeah, but how'd she do that? And can we really trust her?" Barret interjected.

"If she recreated the disease, she probably created a cure for it, as well."

"Nanaki is right. But the problem is, she just needs to get our Summons now. We're loosing our ground!"

"I'm going to call Tseng. We need a new strategy." Cissnei said after Genesis finished speaking.

Upstairs, the window in the room where Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent rested, was open once again. A little bird landed on the windowsill and hopped inside the room. It left a written note attached to a small capsule before flying away.

While they were waiting for the Turks' arrival, Marlene went inside the room to check if everyone was okay. She noticed the note and quickly ran to Barret, letting him know.

"_As I promised, here is the cure for the brunette. Now, just wait a little while longer before the Gift of the Goddess is finally delivered. Sevta~_" Was what was written on the piece of paper.

"Tch, that_ bitch_ still bablin' 'bout the Gift of the Goddess... Is it really safe to give this capsule to Tifa?"

"Wait, let me inspect that first." The doctor spoke up.

* * *

In the mean time, Tseng and the others arrived.

"Tseng, is it really okay for you to be here? What about your base?" Weiss asked.

"You're one to talk! Where in the hell were ya, yesterday?" Cid questioned Weiss, angrily.

"None of your business."

"What did ya say?!" Barret pinned Weiss against the wall with his gun-arm.

"Enough! We can't fight amongst us." Tseng interrupted. "Weiss was doing a little job for me."

"Is that really the truth, Tseng? We dun' even know him and that winged guy that well. As far as I know, they could even be workin' their asses for that Sveta."

"I'm not delighted about working with you lot, either. But our goal is the same. Deal with it." Weiss finished.

"Guys, calm down. This is exactly what Sveta wants, to create discord."

"Cissnei is right. We have to focus on our current crisis. At the moment, we only have three Summons. It may seem a bad situation but we can revert it in our favor." Elena started.

"How? We don't even know where her new lab is." Reno claimed.

"We'll use our Summons to lure her out."

The room fell quiet for a few minutes, everyone deep in thought.

"Yeah, that might actually work out." Genesis finished with a smile painted across his face.

* * *

Later that day, the doctor finished analyzing the drug and concluded it was safe. Cid put it in Tifa's mouth and helped her swallow it with a bit of water.

Suddenly, the girl's wine colored eyes opened. She gasped for air as if she'd been drowning that entire time. The black nodes on her skin started fading away.

Denzel and Marlene jumped on the bed and hugged the girl with tears of joy in their eyes. Even Barret had a tear on the edge of his left eye, though he denied it the whole time. Everyone was happy she was back.

"Wha-What's wrong?" Tifa mumbled.

"You're finally with us, again!"

"Huh, what do you mean, Cid?" She looked around her. "Why are Yuffie and Vincent on the beds? And where's Cloud?"

"It's, huh, a long story Tif. Ya should eat somethin' first, before listening to what's happenin'." Barret advised.

Marlene went to the kitchen right away to prepare a good meal full of vitamins and fiber for her.

Tifa ate it and saboured it like it was the best meal she'd ever had. Then, the group told her the mess they were in. She was so shocked, she dropped the fork dramatically onto the plate.

"I can't believe it... All that happened while I was unconscious? And Cloud, he..."

"Don't worry too much for now, Tifa. Focus on getting your strength back to normal. Sveta won't touch Cloud until she has all the Summons in her possession." Elena comforted.

Tifa agreed but the sadness in her eyes was clear as water.

* * *

Night came faster than usual that day. Marlene cooked dinner, Denzel put the table as usual and the little girl from Wutai also helped. fortunately, she recovered from her hometown's disaster rather fast. She resembled Yuffie in a way, too. She was a very energetic and optimistic child.

With Tifa's recovery, the mood got more lively. Now if only Yuffie and Vincent could join them...

After their dinner, they had a brief meeting. For a few weeks, they'd train hard. In the condition they were now, fighting Sveta and actually winning would be almost impossible. And, even if she tried something like invading the Turks HQ while they were at it, she wouldn't succeed as they implemented a new security technology.

* * *

Genesis was out in the plaza that night, too, reading his precious book. A girl came to his side, but this time it was Tifa instead of Cissnei.

"You sure you should be walking around already?" Genesis said, not taking his eyes of the book.

"Hum, I'll be fine." She gazed the man, curiously. "Cissnei was right, you seem like a good person."

"Good, huh? I don't know about that." He smiled.

"When a person loves another, that means there's good in them, right? At least, that's what I think. I noticed the way you and her looked at each other, earlier." She teased.

"It's an interesting feeling. I've never felt like this before. But I wonder if I deserve someone like her."

"What's bothering you?"

"If she stays by my side, she'll only suffer. She'd be better off in love with another man."

"You know... Cloud used to think just like you." Tifa laughed for a while. "But don't underestimate us girls. We look fragile on the outside but we're actually pretty tough."

"I know. That's not what I meant. I already know how this play will end. Who shall live and who shall die. I saw it in my dreams... Either way, don't say a word about this to Cissnei. I don't want her to worry, just yet."

Tifa nodded and got up.

"I'm going back inside. Don't be out here for too long. We have a long training session tomorrow, after all." She finished as she rose her fist to the air.

* * *

_Obs: Sorry for the small delay on this chapter. But let's rejoice! Tifa is back! :D_


	18. Surprise, Surprise!

The following days were rather calm. Nothing special happened besides the training sessions. Today was the same. Everyone got up early, ate their breakfast, went outside of Edge to work out and would only come home at the end of the day. Tifa regained her strength slowly but steadily.

While the group was out, the kids would take care of Vincent and Yuffie and help the doctor out. None of the two showed significant improvements, but Marlene and her little friends were hopeful they'd get better, eventually.

The girl was cleaning the room and opened the window. What a beautiful day it was, outside. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the birds were flying freely and singing without any worries.

* * *

_But somewhere, the weather wasn't so friendly. It was freezing cold and the shadows trapped the sunrays. No matter how long he walked, he could never see a brush of light. The darkness crushed his lungs and heart. Out of the blue, he saw something or someone moving along the shadows. He ran and ran only to find nothingness. Then, a voice called his name. He turned around and a beacon of light came down and enlighten the area. What he saw was horrifying... His hand pierced through a little girl's chest, impregnated with blood._

"Yu-Yuffie!" Vincent shouted, waking up abruptly and scaring Marlene.

The girl quickly sat next him.

"Where's Yuffie?!" He kept screaming.

"Yuffie is in the bed right beside you. Did you get your memories back?"

His face softened and a dumbfounded expression was drawn.

"Huh...? Who's Yuffie...?"

"Do you know who I am, Vincent? Say my name."

"Who are you...?"

For a matter of just a few seconds, Marlene was sure he had remembered something.

The doctor and the other kids climbed the stairs after hearing the screams.

"I'm sure he's trying his hardest to remember..." Marlene told them.

After what had succeeded, the man went back to sleep.

* * *

Later that day, the group returned from their training. As usual, they took their baths and ate dinner so they could rest for the next day. Their mood lightened up a bit after learning about Vincent's small achievement. And, who would have thought that wouldn't be the only good surprise.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, guuuuuuuuuuuys! I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" It was Yuffie's voice coming from upstairs. She was finally back to her senses.

They ran up the stairs only to see a huge mischievous smile on her face.

"Missed me, guys?" She laughed.

"Ya damn wutai idiot...! 'Course we missed ya!" Barret was the first one bursting in tears.

"Ehhh? Ewwww, don't cry! That's gross!" The girl yelled, also with tears on her eyes.

"Look who's talking, you're crying too!" Cid joked.

"Huh, th-this is... Dirt! Yeah, that's it. I've got dirt in my eyes!"

The little girl from Wutai hugged Yuffie as hard as she could saying she'd never let her go again.

"Well, I knew you'd all be hopeless without me so I had to get better fast. Though there's something wrong... For some reason, I can't feel my arms nor my legs?"

Silence broke their happiness.

The doctor advised giving her food before examining her body one more time.

When he came down to the bar he told them that Chaos was far too strong for such a tiny body, rendering her limbs useless. _If she worked her muscles everyday, she'd eventually regain her movements,_ was what everyone thought. But their hopes were shattered. The doctor explained that would only be possible if she had muscular atrophy, which wasn't the case. She'd probably remain in a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

* * *

The next morning, the routine repeated itself.

While the guys were out, Yuffie stayed in bed resting. She didn't have any other choice, anyway. She couldn't take her eyes off of Vincent, hoping he would wake up and talk to her. As if what happened to them was a mere nightmare. She kept thinking how things would have turned out if she and Red hadn't left him alone in the Fire Cave. She knew it was a useless thought. After all, what was done, was done. But the reality they were in, was far too cruel... Occasionally, Yuffie would try her best to move her arms and legs, though her body wouldn't listen to her commands.

"I'm not going to give up. I'm the greatest warrior Wutai ever had and I'm going to fight like one!" She declared, still looking at Vincent. "Don't you dare give up, either, you hear me? We'll fight together with everyone!"

A few moments later, she leaned her head to the opposite side and noticed a book on top of the bedside table. _Wasn't that Genesis' book?_, she thought. She called Denzel, who wasn't doing anything special at the moment, and asked him to read the book for her.

"What a beautiful book..." She said after the boy finished reading it. She could understand why Genesis loved it so much.

* * *

When they came back, Tseng thought they should have a new meeting after eating. They were doing major progress with their training so it was time to start moving out.

They'd use the Summons to lure their enemy, just like Elena had suggested before. Since Sveta was with Cloud, she wouldn't take her eyes off of him and would probably send her henchmen to do the dirty job. Those men moved around in an airship so, while a few were fighting for the Summons, the others would infiltrate the ship. They would purposely let the enemy get a hold of one Summon. As the henchmen got back to the new lab, the others who had infiltrated would try getting Cloud back and fight Sveta.

"That's a good strategy. But even if we got stronger, we will need better equipment." Genesis stated.

"And how do ya suppose we get it? We have barely any gil left. No one's been working for money, lately." Cid mentioned.

"Yeah, and we're broke too." Reno said.

"There's someone who could help us, though I don't know how far he would be willing to help us out." Tseng declared.

The group stared at the Turks' director, waiting for his answer.

"Rufus ShinRa."


	19. The Fourth Act

Sveta and Cloud arrived at the new laboratory. It wasn't like the previous ones. That place had nothing to do with ShinRa, whatsoever. Cloud couldn't imagine why she had chosen such place but he wouldn't bother asking her, either. After all, he didn't plan on staying longer than necessary. He just wanted to make sure the guys in Edge were safe and Tifa was back on her feet. Then, he'd try to kill the woman himself. _He should have done it sooner_, he thought. That way, no one would have gotten hurt and Reeve wouldn't have died. But how was he going to kill her, when she's always surrounded by the clones and her henchmen? He needed a time alone with her to do it.

"Is Tifa really going to be okay?"

"Of course. I've already dispatched a capsule with the cure. And it seems your other friends are training hard. I wonder why...?" She laughed ironically. "I don't understand your request to save her, though. As soon as I get my hands in the three remaining Summons, everything will cease to exist."

"You'll die, too."

"Death... Ah, it's such a beautiful thing. No matter what you are, if you're a human, a plant or an animal, when death comes, we all die the same way. Isn't that wonderful? When you die, you enter the Lifestream and become one with planet. That's so blissful, to be able to use your life energy to give birth to an entire new being. On the other hand, life is so ephemeral, but humans still insist to stay in this world forever, even if they have to destroy other living beings to achieve such dream. Some even dream of immortality. How foolish."

"You don't get it. All animals strive for their lives. That's what we're doing." Cloud interjected.

"No... You're the one who doesn't get it! Before you humans came along, Gaia was in perfect balance. The whole Universe was. But as soon as you maggots came to life, look at what happened! Tons of species completely wiped out because of your greed. Animal skin coats, jewelry made from animal teeth? Tell me what that has to do with fighting for survival! You cowards even left the Cetra to die a horrible death in order to protect yourselves." She argued while walking around the lab. "If only the history could be rewritten, and humans never come back to this world, all suffering will end. That's why Sephiroth is needed, once again. He's the only one capable of such feat."

"Sephiroth is a monster. No good future will come if he lives. I will never let that happen!" Cloud takes his sword out of its sheath ready to strike the woman.

Sveta immediatly casts an ice spell and plunges one ice shard, with her own hands, into Cloud's abdomen.

"Just behave like a good boy, will you? If I just take this shard out recklessly, you'll bleed out and die. We can't let that happen, yet, can we? And I'm confiscating your sword and materia." Sveta turns to one of her slaves and orders him to lock Cloud away.

* * *

In Edge, the group prepared for Rufus arrival. Genesis was quite curious as he only saw the man once, back when he was still the Vice President of the ShinRa Inc.. But if there was something he knew about him was that Rufus was a spoiled, calculating, money-obsessed brat. Genesis doubted he would be willing to help them for free.

Rufus' helicopter finally landed and the man descended from it.

"So, what did you call me here for? Make it quick, I'm a very busy man."

"I see you're as arrogant as ever, Rufus." Cid vocalized.

"Let's talk about business, then. We don't have any time to waste, either." Genesis continued.

"Genesis Rhapshodos? You're still alive, how fascinating!"

"Yes. We need the best equipment you can find."

"Equipment, huh? The final battle approaches. But do you honestly think you can win?" A smirk was sculpted on his white-snow face. "You are all but actors in this play. You have always been and will always be. The director demands and you obey. If the director wishes for this world to end, so be it. You cannot do anything to stop it. If you do, your heads will roll across the stage."

"And what the hell do ya think ya are, then?!" Barret shouted, angrily.

"Me? I'm but a spectator, enjoying the show. Whatever path is chosen, this play is bound to be very entertaining. The curtains have fallen, the audience applauds with awe. The fourth act now begins as t_he arrow has left the bow of the Goddess._"

"You won't help us in any way, then?" Tseng asked.

"I didn't say that, did I? If something that isn't in the script happens, I wonder how the director will react. I was never the neutral spectator, I'm a troublemaker. It's equipment you want? You shall have it, then." Another crazy smile decorated Rufus' face.

The man flew back to wherever he was living now and the group went back to the bar.

Inside, they found Vincent sitting next to the doctor. His face wasn't as pale as it used to be, anymore and he seemed lucid for the first time. He called his friends' name slowly.

The doctor explained he got his memories back for the time being but he could forget them or confuse them at any minute. It was best not to rush him. A few moments later, Vincent went back to his bed. Upstairs, Yuffie was sleeping. When he saw her he felt pain in his chest. Yuffie became paraplegic because of him, she could even have died. He killed Reeve. Everything was his fault. If only he could have stopped Sveta in Wutai, none of that would have happened. All those dark thoughts swirled inside his head.

He approached the girl and picked her headband from the bedside table. He untied his own and replaced it with Yuffie's. He vowed he would defeat Sveta, stop Sephiroth if his revival was succesful. Vincent promised he'd protect Yuffie with his life from that moment onwards. That headband was the symbol of his pledge so, even if his memories faded away once more, he was now forever linked to her.

* * *

_Obs: "The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess" belongs to LOVELESS' fourth act; Rufus has finally made his appearance! He never changes, does he? :p_


	20. Mission Start!

Vincent and Yuffie were both awake when Tifa entered the room. She wanted to make sure both were okay before the mission would start. As soon as Rufus arrived with the equipment and the Turks with the Summons, things would start heating up. Before she left, Yuffie asked her something.

"Tifa, why is Vincent wearing my headband?"

"Huh, I don't know. Maybe he tied it up when he wasn't lucid?"

Yuffie looked at him, curiously.

Vincent was good the day before but after getting some sleep he went back to his lunatic self. Even though, when he saw the girl looking in his direction, something deep inside told him to smile at her.

"Cou-Could you give me his...?" Yuffie was blushing.

Tifa smiled and tied Vincent's headband around her head. Then, she kissed the girl on the cheek since it was time to head downstairs and prepare for battle.

When Yuffie was alone in the room with Vincent, she tried to move her hand across the man's headband. As expected, that was too much for her, but... _Did I just move a finger?,_ she tought. She tried it again and her finger moved a little. She, then, looked at Vincent one more time, showing off a huge grin. Was it just a fluke? No, of course not. She was fighting with all her strength to get better and she was faithful she would.

Vincent smiled at her again, not knowing why.

Downstairs, in the bar, the group equiped their new gear and settled the last few details. Rufus didn't seem very happy. After all, he wouldn't be able to watch the show from the front row seats. It would be way too dangerous.

* * *

Cloud was still lying on the ground with the icy shard in his stomach. He couldn't move thanks to the cold spreading through his body.

Sveta approached his cell with an evil smirk on her face.

"Your friends are so silly. They took the orbs from the Turks HQ. I'm sure it's a trap, but I won't fall for it so easily."

She commanded her slaves to fly to Edge and get the Summons for her.

"Don't return unless you have all three of them."

The men went away.

"You said you... Would leave them alone!" Cloud shouted from his cage.

"I did, darling. It's them who keep getting in my way." She left the room laughing hysterically.

* * *

Back in Edge, everyone was positioned as it had been agreed before. The girls and Nanaki would stay inside the city with the Summons and "_fight_" the henchmen while the guys would infiltrate the airship when it landed.

A few hours later, Nanaki spotted the ship heading their way. Mission start!

The town was quickly invaded by the men and the clones. There were a few new clones they hadn't yet seen. They seemed pretty fierce but that wasn't the time to be wondering about them.

Elena was the first one to step up and shoot down two clones that stood in front of her. Next, Tifa jumped and roundhouse-kicked three foes in a row.

A few clones circled Cissnei. They showed their fangs to the girl, growling. Then they ran towards her trying to scratch her skin. She cast a Barrier, protecting herself and attacked a few monsters with her shuriken.

Tifa cast a fire spell to take care of the other clones circling Cissnei.

Elena threw a grenade towards her enemies. The explosion killed them instantly. Soon after, she threw another grenade but it was a smoke grenade, this time. Their foes couldn't see clearly, so Tifa took that chance to cast a Thundara at them.

A few minutes later, Nanaki came to the plaza. That was their cue. The guys infiltrated the ship successfully.

Cissnei rose her hand showing off Titan's red orb.

One of the clones thrust against the girl from behind and she fell on the ground, losing her grip on the orb. One henchmen grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

So far, the plan was working. Now all they needed was to seriously fight them until they decided to retreat with just that one Summon.

Unfortunately, their orders told them otherwise. The men and the clones kept wining ground. Even with someone as powerful as Nanaki, the group got quikcly trapped against a wall.

"No matter what they do, don't let the clones attack you!" Nanaki advised.

Tifa knew it better than anyone what would happen if they did.

But what should they do? They'd been fighting for a couple of hours straight. They were exhausted and running out of MP.

"Hey, we're protecting the other two orbs but can't we use them against them?" Elena suggested.

It was worth a try, but if something went wrong, the two remaining Summons would get stolen and they'd be done for.

Tifa rose her hand to call Leviathan forth. Yes! The summoning was a success and the giant sea-serpent materialized in front of them.

The gracious beast cast its most powerful attack, the Tidal Wave. Soon after, a huge wall of water formed in front of the Summon and broke into a powerful wave, just like a tsunami. All the foes instantly drowned and the Summon went back to its orb.

"Huh, I'm pretty sure we overdid it a little. They're all dead. Who's going to take the Summon back to the ship?" Cissnei whispered.

At that same moment, Sveta showed up and grabbed both Titan and Leviathan.

"Sve-Sveta! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, you know, taking a stroll. The blondy fell unconscious so I got bored and decided to check the situation around here."

"What did you do to Cloud?!" Tifa demanded an answer.

"He was just tired, don't worry. He's safe, for now." She grinned. "Will you kindly give me Phoenix or shall I take it by force?"

* * *

"Hey!" Cid mumbled. "Aren't they taking too long?"

"Yeah, something must have happened. They've been there for two and a half hours." Weiss observed. "I knew it was a bad idea to let the girls handle that."

"But Red is with them, too." Cid added.

"Sssh! Someone's coming!" Genesis noticed.

Sveta entered the ship happier than ever. She finally possessed all the Summons. But she suddenly stopped.

"Hum... Something smells in here... Hey you, clean the ship, will you?" Sveta said before walking forward again.

The guys stared at Barret after the woman left.

"What? Got a problem with it? I sweat a lot when I'm nervous!" Barret defended himself.

"Tch, we could have been found out because of you, idiot!" Weiss groaned.

"Who're ya calling idiot, ya idiot?!"

"Shut the hell up, you two. This isn't the time for stupid conversations. Sveta had all three Summons with her!" Genesis stated.

"Something did happen to the other group, damn!"

"Cid is probably right, but now it's too late to go back. The ship is already in the air." Tseng finished.


	21. The Gang's Reunion

Vincent woke up. He got out of bed and peeked through the window. The city was flooded and there were a big number of dead corpses floating around. He went to the bar downstairs and only saw the doctor and the children. Next, he stepped out of the Seventh Heaven and made his way in direction of the plaza. There, he saw the girls and Nanaki unconscious.

"What in the world happened here...?"

Vincent grabbed them one by one and brought them to the bar in order to be inspected by the doctor.

They didn't have any massive injuries, so a cure materia would do the trick.

Nanaki was the first one to come to his senses.

"Red, what happened?"

"Sveta took our Summons..." He answered after shaking his head. "She's way stronger than we ever imagined."

The girls woke up a few moments after.

They were trapped in the worst case scenario. Sveta was just one step away of reviving Sephiroth. If they didn't find a way of beating her before that, the guys who went to the laboratory would definitely be in a tight spot.

"We can't just leave them alone, we have to go to that woman's lab." Cissnei said.

"And how do you suppose we do that? We have no idea where it is." Tifa countered.

Elena stepped up with a smile on her face. Good thing she had installed a GPS device inside Tseng's cellphone. That way, they could find out their whereabouts. The blond grabbed her phone from her pocket and activated her tracking application. A blue dot appeared in the phone's screen. That dot represented Tseng and its location was... The Forgotten Capital.

Vincent quickly said he would go with them.

"Will you be okay? What if your memories fade away again midway through the battle?" Tifa was concerned.

At that moment, a tired voice interrupted them.

"I'll punch him in the face and... Make him remember everything right... Away..."

Were their eyes deceiving them? It was Yuffie leaning against the wall, up on her own two feet!

The girl suddenly lost her balance and almost fell on the ground, if not for Vincent running to catch her in his arms.

"I've regained almost all of my movements. I'm ready to kick some butt!" Yuffie said.

The group tried to persuade her out of it but she wouldn't budge. She kept affirming she was the White Rose of Wutai and she'd fight like the amazing warrior she was.

In the end, they gave in to her. She was so stubborn.

* * *

The airship arrived at the Forgotten Capital and everyone disembarked except Genesis and his group, who remained hidden.

"What do we do now?" Cid asked.

"We stick to the plan. Even though the situation got a little out of hand, we still have a chance to win this." Tseng stated.

"Alright! Let's go!" Reno stood up.

The guys exited the airship and inspected their surroundings. Since that city held an altar, they could only imagine she'd perform the alchemy ritual there. They couldn't think of where Cloud was being held, though. Either way, they made their way to the altar carefully as to not be spotted by anyone.

For Cid and Barret, that altar triggered bad memories. Sephiroth killed Aerith there... They couldn't let anyone else die in that place again.

The guys reached the altar fairly fast. There, they saw a huge transmutation circle drawn on the floor and all the Summons placed on top of the seven-pointed star inside the circle. Cloud was lying on the floor right next to it.

No one else was seen there, besides Sveta. That was their chance to surprise her and beat her.

Although it wouldn't be that easy. She already knew the group had infiltrated. But it didn't matter to her. It just meant that the show would have first-handed audience. It thrilled her to no end.

Barret was the first one to charge forward against the woman, Reno and Rude right behind him.

Sveta wasn't going to waste any time fighting them, at the moment, so she simply cast Stop to the three and the other guys who were still hiding.

"I was hoping you could just sit down and enjoy the last act of the play. It won't take long, but I promise it shall be one hell of a show!" The tone in her voice infuriated everyone, including Tseng who was usually calm and collected.

"What have you done to Cissnei and the others?!" Genesis interrogated her.

"Well, you know. A little bit of this and a little bit of that. Just the necessary to take them out without killing them." Sveta laughed hysterically, like she usually did.

The woman walked up towards Cloud and kicked his shoulder to wake him up. Then, she placed her hand on top of the ice shard in the man's stomach. As soon as she took that piece of ice out, Cloud would bleed out and the alchemy ritual would finally begin.

The Stop timer was nearing its end, so she reforged the spell.

_What are we going to do...?, _Genesis kept thinking but no ideas buzzed his mind.

Then, out of the blue, a tiny person leapt through the air and punched Sveta so hard, that the woman was sent flying quite a few meters away from Cloud.

"That was for Tifa!" The little girl shouted. It was Yuffie!

Tifa ran nimbly to Cloud's side and used Curaga at the same time she took the shard out slowly.

Sveta picked herself up from the ground only to get wounded by Cissnei's shuriken. The woman prepared to attack the new intruders by casting some spell but her risen hand was shot by a thunder-imbued bullet. That was Vincent's move.

In the mean time, the Stop spell dispersed and Nanaki cast a Wall on the entire group.

"If it wasn't for us, what would happen to you guys, huh?" Elena joked.

Yuffie threw her shuriken towards Sveta, though the woman dodged that advance. Yuffie didn't care and quickly punched her enemy in the face for the second time.

"This was for Wutai!" The girl yelled.

The entire group was mesmerized, first due to her sudden recovery and second because of that insane power. So that was Chaos' doing.

Yuffie sat on top of Sveta's chest and thrust another punch and another and yet another.

"This was for Reeve! This one was for Vincent! And this was for Cloud!"

Sveta's face was almost crushed by Yuffie.

The woman snapped her fingers and five clones materialized, ready to strike the girl. But Vincent swiftly shot the five monsters down.

Genesis took his stand, next. He stroke his hand across the Rapier's blade and sliced the air. Fire razors formed and flew in Sveta's direction.

Sveta's movements were sluggish thanks to Yuffie's investments, so she wasn't fast enough to run away from Genesis' attack.

Nanaki came from the left side and bit his foe's arm.

Sveta groaned it pain.

* * *

_Obs: Genesis is still using the same combo from a few chapters before, but this time he used the fire element._

_And damn, Yuffie! She's just amazing! :D_

_I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm going to be a little bit busy in the next few days, so I won't be able to update the story everyday as I used to. Either way, hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^_


	22. The End?

The situation was looking grim for Sveta. Having the entire group battle against her and messing with her plans was driving her insane. Although she didn't dislike the thrill. Quite the contrary, it made her body shiver with pleasure.

Pain... It felt so good. The only thing she loved about being alive was that she was able to feel pain. Those experiments Hojo made with her body, the blades cutting through her flesh, the syringes piercing deep, the blood flowing out of her warm body... She LOVED them, they led her to ecstasy. Inflicting pain upon others? Sure it felt good, but nothing beat feeling it in her own skin.

Sveta started laughing at her circumstance. Her laugh even more hysteric like the psychopath she was.

The group ceased their attacks, surprised at the woman's demeanor.

She suddenly stopped laughing and lowered her head. A few moments after, she cast a Curaga on herself and shouted.

"Come! Come at me and play with my body as much as you like! I'll be sure to reward you after by killing you slowly and letting you enjoy the same pleasure I feel!"

"Tch, I appreciate the offer, but you'll die here, right now!" Weiss growled while running towards her with his gunblades.

Sveta dodged Weiss' attempts of killing her.

"I thought you liked pain! Why are you running away?!"

"Yes, I'm in love with pain! But I can't die yet, can I?" She resumed her crazy laugh.

The rest of the group was still stunned due to her behavior. But, in a way, Genesis agreed with her. Pain was the only thing that assured him he was alive. Though taking it to such lengths was just... Disgusting.

Genesis shrugged. That wasn't the time to be judging her kinks. They only needed to kill her and everything would be over. Maybe.

Reno and Rude sprinted towards the woman, next. The red-head whipped his rod and an electric discharge ran through Sveta's body. While she was paralyzed, Rude punched her several times.

Barret and Cid decided to join in the attacks, as well.

Tifa, after making sure Cloud was out of danger, walked up to the transmutation circle and grabbed the Summons. Those were better off away from that drawing on the ground.

Yuffie and the others were so grossed out they couldn't even advance anymore. As if killing her wasn't even worth it anymore...

Still, it was necessary. If she lived, she'd go after them again.

Then, something they feared happened. Vincent fell on his knees and screamed in fear. _Who am I? Who are you? What is this place?_ were some of the questions he shot.

Sveta used that in her favor and cast an ice spell. The shards punctured the man's shoulder and stomach. One didn't pierce his heart by an inch.

At the same moment, Yuffie also fell on the ground in pain. She was complaining about her shoulder and stomach. A coincidence? But how? Sveta didn't even touch her...

The woman caught on her reaction and immediately thought of something. She quickly cast a Thundaga in Vincent's chest. The man groaned and fell unconscious. And so did Yuffie...

Genesis used his sword to chase her away from Vincent, successfully.

Though she clung on Elena's back, next. She drew a knife on the girl's neck.

"One step forward and she's dead." Sveta threatened.

Then, she swiftly searched the lady Turks' pockets and found an interesting toy. It was a bomb. No one noticed when she took it.

Tifa, who was in the back, decided to step up and put an end to that insanity. She picked Typoon's orb and summoned it.

The wind-elemental beast blew a powerful gust, throwing Sveta against a wall and probably breaking most of her bones. The wall crumbled and the stone blocks fell on top of the woman.

"I-Is she dead...?" Elena mumbled.

A _tik tok_ sound was heard at that moment. Elena's expression hardened as she fumbled her pockets. It was gone, the time bomb she had with her.

"Guys, we better start running and get away from this place, now!" She yelled in fear.

The group didn't understand why but did as she said.

Barret and Cid helped Cloud walk, while Vincent and Yuffie were carried by the Turks. They sprinted as fast as they could until they reached Sveta's airship.

Obviously, the entire group wouldn't fit inside Cissnei's chopper. They quickly decided to put the injured in the helicopter as it would be faster reaching Edge with it. The others hijacked the ship.

When they were all ready to part, Cissnei connected to the ship's communication device.

"In less than two minutes, this whole place will explode!" Elena finally explained as both the chopper and ship took off.

She filled the guys in about the bomb. It was a new weapon some other employees in the Turks had developed and asked her to try it out. Tseng was quite mad. To bring an experiment to such an important mission...

Two minutes passed and the bomb finally burst. The force of the blast devastated the entire region. The Forgotten Capital, the Bone Village and even the Great Northern Cave went down. Every single person in the continent must have died...

"At least, Sveta's dead..." Reno said.

Everyone rejoiced for a moment but came back to reality soon. Hundreds of innocent people died in the process, as well.

Genesis wasn't happy, in the least. And neither was Weiss.

"Hey, I know a lot of people died but so did that woman. No more Sephiroth!" Reno vocalized, looking at both men.

"Something's not right." Weiss initiated.

"Even if the bomb's activation was an accident from when she was thrown into the wall, don't you think it's strange?" Genesis continued. "It was way too easy. She had such high convictions, she wouldn't die like this. Not yet."

Tseng listened carefully. He thought the same.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Did Rufus' involvement change our fate that much?" Genesis asked no one in particular.

Tseng spoke next and declared they should still be cautious for the next days.

Cissnei landed just outside Edge and, in half an hour, so did the airship.

* * *

_Obs: Well, obviously, this isn't the end. Something is bound to happen. Stay tuned for the next chapters, guys! :)_


	23. Bonds

A week went by quickly after the explosion in the northern continent.

The incident was in every news channel and was talked about for the entire week. Countless teams were sent there to search for the cause, evaluate the damage and find any possible survivors. Though that seemed rather unlikely.

Yuffie and Vincent, as well as Cloud, were stuck in bed. Cloud's condition wasn't as bad as the others' but the doctor said it would be best to take precaution. Vincent hadn't had a lucid time ever since the last battle, but his injuries were recovering well. As for the girl, even though she was able to move that day, her limbs stopped working again.

"As I thought, Chaos is too much for such a tiny body. She does have the strength and will to overpower it, but it will take a long time for her to get used to it." The doctor diagnosed. "And, based on what you reported, looks like Vincent and Yuffie's bodies are linked. If one feels pain, so does the other. I don't know to what extent that goes... If Vincent died, would the girl die as well?"

Of course, no one knew the answer. They hoped that wouldn't be the case.

"Though, if we see from that perspective... Vincent is practically immortal, he doesn't age." The doctor continued but was interrupted by Tseng.

"Then, Yuffie would also live through decades without aging, as well." Tseng stopped talking for a while and then asked. "Doctor, is it possible to move the two in a wheelchair? There's something I want to show everyone."

The doctor nodded and went away to provide the wheelchairs and crutches for Cloud.

"Where are we going, boss?" Reno asked, just as puzzled as the rest of the group.

Tseng just told them to follow him and Weiss.

An hour later, they arrived at the plateau behind Midgar, where the Buster Sword stood, majestically. A few meters to the left was a cross pierced in the ground.

"When Sveta attacked Edge to kidnap Cloud, I was here digging this grave in Reeve's honor." Weiss spoke.

"So ya do have them feelings." Barret commented.

Reeve's actual body wasn't found but Cissnei had brought with her Cait Sith.

The group buried the doll and covered the grave up. Next, they prayed for him.

"It's... Raining..." Tseng mumbled.

"Huh? No, it isn't. It's a clear weather today." Cid was confused.

"No. It really is raining..." Tseng insisted.

Genesis looked at the man and saw a tear flowing down his face. He told the group it was time to head back, leaving the Turks' director beside the grave.

He didn't know Reeve very well, but from all he had done for the past few months and from the stories Cissnei had told him, he knew he was a very honorable man. He gave his life protecting his friends and the world. He, just like Zack, was a true Hero and would be forever remembered as one.

Inscribed in the cross were the sentences _Thank you. Rest in piece, friend._

The group vanished and Tseng was alone. His tears started falling like a waterfall.

How many people had died since the ShinRa company was established? How many more will fall?

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I wasn't able to protect you..."

* * *

Back in Edge, the group was getting ready to resume their normal lives. Nanaki would go back to Cosmo Canyon, Cid would continue breeding his chocobos and renting them in Gold Saucer, Barret would take up some mercenary jobs and so on. Sveta was gone and so were most of the clones. Only a few roamed around Junon and Nibelheim. Citizens would slowly return to the streets.

What about Genesis?

He was sitting in the plaza, deep in thought. _What should I do now? Is it really over? _he debated. The way things ended wasn't how the Goddess had shown him in his dreams. Rufus did get involved when he, supposedly, shouldn't. Though it wasn't something major. Would it change the future so much? The so called butterfly effect?

No use in over thinking things. What has to happen, shall happen.

He moved his hand inside his pocket to grab his book. As he took it out, he suddenly dropped it.

"Huh? I can't move my hand well..."

Genesis took his right glove off with his other hand and faced a sight he hadn't seen in years. His skin was wrinkled and his bones fragile. His body was starting to decay once more.

"My time is... Running out..."

"Hum, what is running out?" Cissnei suddenly spoke.

Genesis was stunned. Did she hear everything? Did she see his hand?

"My-My energy. I'm kinda hungry, that's all." He tried to cloak his situation.

"Good timing, then! The food is ready." She answered with her usual sweet smile. "Shall we go inside?"

* * *

Tseng was back, when Genesis and Cissnei entered the bar. The room was filled with a pleasant aroma. Marlene and the other girl had prepared roasted beef. Reno's belly growled in hunger and everyone laughed at his lack of manners.

That meal would be their last one together, for a while.

Everyone stayed awake until the sun rose, drinking, telling stories and jokes. Even Barret and Weiss got strangely well together, that night. Probably because of the booze.

Anyway, that group was amazing. They've been through so much hardships but they still found a way of painting a smile in their faces when they were together.

Was that what people normally called a family? Genesis wouldn't know. He never had a real one before. His parents didn't really care for him, his only friend as a child was Angeal and later on, Sephiroth. Even though he treasured those two, they felt more like rivals than friends or family.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey! Planet calls Genesis!" Yuffie shouted breaking Genesis' thoughts. "Getting sleepy already? The night is still young and if you don't hurry, Barret, Cid and Weiss won't leave any drinks on the table!"

The group showed him a smile.

No one truly knew him, there, but they still smiled at him. They accepted him.

Even though he didn't know the meaning of bonds and family, he knew that the Seventh Heaven was the only place he could call home.


	24. Seeking Answers

When morning came, the Turks left the Seventh Heaven leaving Cissnei behind, since she was soundly asleep next to Genesis. Barret and Cid would go out next. They were headed to Nibelheim and Gold Saucer, respectively. Nanaki was also preparing to leave with those two when Genesis woke up.

"You're heading back to your hometown, aren't you? Mind if I join you?"

Nanaki nodded showing his approval.

"There's something I need to ask Master Bugenhagen."

"What about Cissnei, will you leave her here?" Nanaki asked.

"Yes. It's better if she doesn't find out what I'm seeking."

"Very well." Nanaki finished, heading towards the door where Cid and Barret stood.

Weiss also followed behind him. The five companions said their goodbyes to Tifa, Cloud, who was already in his best condition, and the children. Marlene didn't want to let go of her papa and Genesis. She, as well as Denzel and the other girl, had grown really attached to the Ex-SOLDIER. Genesis would always read them grafts of LOVELESS before sleeping.

Moments later, the bar got quiet.

Upstairs, the doctor was helping Yuffie move her arms and legs slowly. Up and down, up and down. Then her fingers. She needed to build up her strength and her resistance to Chaos' power. Gradually, she'd fully regain all her normal movements.

Looking at the girl and the doctor apathetically, was Vincent. He kept thinking who those people were and what they were doing in his room. Although he didn't know them, the simple sight of them and the girl's small accomplishments made him utterly happy.

Five minutes later, the doctor got up.

"I'll let you take a small break, now, okay?" He said as he walked through the door.

Yuffie and Vincent were left alone in the room. She felt somewhat uncomfortable. The man beside her wasn't her precious friend but a total stranger in his body. What would they talk about? Or would they just drown in that agonizing silence? She wanted to have those nice conversations she used to have with him but if she started spouting out, her words would only seem like complete nonsense to him. _And what if I tried making him remember things? Oh no, wait. The doctor said that could affect Vincent negatively,_ she thought.

While she thought of something she could say, various funny expressions were sculped in her face. Vincent caught on those faces and couldn't help but laugh.

"Wha-What are you laughing at?"

"You look funny." He answered her with a smile.

The girl instantly blushed.

"No! Don't mock me, you idiot!" She called him an idiot in a whim. He would definitely think she was being rude, since he was just a random stranger. If it really was Vincent, he would call her an idiot back and then fondle her hair, delicately.

The man suddenly sensed an urge to look the girl in the eyes.

Yuffie's heart froze at his advances. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! What do you think you're doing, idiot?!" Her face even hotter and redder than before.

Vincent backed away and apologised.

* * *

When Cissnei woke up, it was already afternoon. Tifa went to the kitchen to prepare some food for her. She looked around her and noticed how quiet and empty the bar was, even at that hour.

When Tifa placed the plate in the table, Cissnei asked her:

"Where are the guys?"

"They left this morning."

"And Genesis?"

Tifa held her words. The man asked her not to tell Cissnei where he went.

"I don't know. Maybe he went for a walk around town?"

"No, Tii. Big brother went back to Cosmo Canyon with Red, remember?" The little wutaian girl blurted out.

Tifa froze, afraid of Cissnei's reaction.

The lady Turk got up from her chair, her head was down. She placed her hands on the table.

"Sorry Tifa. Can you preserve the food in the fridge? I'll eat later." She quickly exited the bar.

"Did I say something bad, Tii?" The little girl asked.

Tifa patted the child's head.

"No, don't worry, sweetie."

* * *

Genesis, Weiss and Nanaki arrived. The town was filled with a happy and relaxed mood, like always, the drums playing in the distance. They were received by the two guards in the village's entrance. The residents came to them with a welcoming smile.

"You're back earlier than we expected, hey." One of them said.

"Yes, sorry to intrude on you again. Is Master Bugenhagen around?"

"Ah, don't worry, mate. We like having you with us. Yes, the Master is in the telescope."

Genesis projected a smile and headed upstairs while the rest of the townspeople surrounded Weiss and Nanaki.

As soon as he stepped inside the telescope house, Bugenhagen called his name. He said he was already expecting the Ex-SOLDIER.

"Master, so you know what I came here to do."

"Yes. You're seeking for answers. Some that I cannot give you, ho ho hoo. Come to the second floor, son."

Inside the room, the Universe simulation started. They looked attentively to the planet Gaia. The planet suddenly started crumbling down as if all its life energy had been drained out. Next, were the other planets and even the sun's turn to crumble like desert sand.

"The Universe's end is imminent. Evil keeps lurking around, waiting for the right moment to strike, ho ho hoo."

"As I thought. We're still in danger. Does that mean Sveta is still alive?"

"That, I do not know, son. She may as well be physically dead but her conscience may still live in the Lifestream."

Genesis rose his right hand and stared at it.

"You cannot use your hand, correct?" Bugenhagen asked and Genesis nodded.

"The end is nigh, ho ho hoo." The old man finished. "Oh, we have some company."

Cissnei had arrived.

"Cissnei... For how long have you been there...?"

"I've just gotten here. I heard that _the end is nigh_ part."

The green-eyed man felt somewhat relieved that was the only thing she had heard.

"Why didn't you wake me up? We could have come here together." She pouted.

"Your sleeping face was so beautiful I didn't want to disturb you." Genesis teased.

The girl blushed slightly.

"Not fair, I couldn't see YOUR sleeping face. I'll get my revenge" Cissnei mischievously smiled. "So, Gaia isn't safe yet...?"

Genesis hugged the girl assuring everything would be alright.


	25. Future Prospects

Tseng was once again trapped in his office routine. Reading documents, signing them and storing them in their respective folders.

Meanwhile, Elena knocked on the door, letting Tseng know she had finished preparing a helicopter.

For the last month, the Turks' director had been thinking about something and wanted to pay a visit to Yuffie and Vincent.

The man got up and exited his office with his blond partner.

"Sir, I understand what you're planning but how will we fund it? We don't have almost any gil left."

"Elena, how do you think we got all this new technology without money?"

The girl was silent.

"Rufus has been helping us in the shadows. He still has interest in our organization."

Elena answered with a simple_ I see_ and soon, the pair made their way to Edge.

* * *

Vincent was lucid for the first time since the incident in the northern continent and Yuffie was able to move her arms freely now. Things finally started falling into the right place.

Tseng and Elena arrived.

"Glad to see you're both making progress." Elena said.

"Of course, what did you expect of the great Wutai warrior and her partner?" Yuffie smiled.

"So, what do you need? You didn't come here for a simple courtesy visit, did you?" Vincent interjected.

"You know us well. First of all, I must apologise to you. If I had provided some of my employees to Wutai, back then, your situation might have turned out differently." He stopped talking while he took a seat in a chair. "As a way to repent my wrong doing, I want to rebuild Wutai."

Neither Yuffie or Vincent knew what to say.

"It might be painful for you to return to that town even if we rebuild it, and there aren't any more wutaians besides you and that little girl." Elena continued. "But, as you know, there are tons of homeless people around Gaia. If Wutai rose again, those people would finally have somewhere they could live peacefully. What do you... Say?"

"Tseng, what happened to us wasn't your fault. Actually, I've felt guilty myself and so did Yuffie... Your initiative is noble."

The Turks' director got up and put on his coat he had previously taken off. He and Elena walked towards the door when Yuffie spoke.

"Thank you, Tseng."

The man looked back at the girl over his shoulder and smiled.

Meanwhile, the children were playing just outside the city, in the wastelands. Tifa didn't like them being there but they would sneak out often. Actually, they weren't really playing. They were training, instead. Denzel said he wanted to grow up to be a strong man and protect Cloud, Tifa and the others. Marlene and the little girl felt the same way. They grabbed a few sticks that were laying on the ground near a big boulder to use them as swords.

An hour later, Cloud came back from his delivery and saw the kids. He suddenly felt an ominous presence behind the boulder beside them and rushed to their side, his sword in his hand. The blond quickly sliced the big rock, startling the children. There was nothing behind it nor under the rubble, though.

Cloud hugged the children and walked back to the bar with them.

When they reached the building, Tseng and Elena were leaving. They saluted one another, casually.

* * *

The next day, Barret was the one who returned home from his mission. He had successfully exterminated all the remaining clones around Gaia.

As soon as Marlene saw her papa, she jumped happily to his lap and rubbed her face in the man's beard. It was rough as always, but that's why she loved it.

Tifa was in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Where's the spiky idiot?" Barret asked.

"Don't call him that, Barret." Tifa said with a sweet smile. "He's upstairs with Vincent and Yuffie."

"A'right. Is Vincent in a good day, today?"

"Yup, since yesterday he's been pretty lucid."

Barret put his daughter down.

"Good. Cid has an invitation for us."

The three that were in the second floor came down. They were glad that Barret had returned safely.

Denzel, the wutaian girl and the doctor also descended the stairs and sat down in their chairs to eat the lunch, now ready.

After taking a few bites, Tifa asked Barret about the invitation he had mentioned earlier.

Seems like Cid's business was going great and the owner of the Gold Saucer gave him a few free tokens. He wanted the group to have some fun and break the routine. It would be specially good for the children who barely left Edge.

"Does he have enough for everyone?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah. Even for the Turks guys."

When they finished eating and cleaned up the bar, Cloud called Tseng. He had a hunch the man would decline. Tseng was a very busy man, after all. Cissnei would be the only Turk coming, probably.

And he was right. Tseng started organizing his plans on the Wutai rehabilitation and couldn't go with them.

* * *

Later that day, the Edge group arrived at the Gold Saucer. They went straight to the hotel to put away their luggage. There, they were warmly received by Cid and Genesis' group who had stayed in Cosmo Canyon for the past month.

"So, watcha guys wanna do first? All attractions are free, expect for the games in the Wonder Square." Cid told them.

Vincent and Barret wanted to go to the Speed Square. The girls wanted to watch the play which was going to start in ten minutes. Cloud, Genesis and Weiss chose the Battle Square and Denzel wanted to go with them, as well. Everyone had scattered preferences.

"Hum, how about we go to wherever we want to and then choose a place to visit together at the end of the night?" Cissnei suggested.

The group agreed and the established meeting place would be the Round Square.

* * *

Denzel went with Cloud and the others to the Battle Square but quickly regretted his option. Every guy there seemed way to strong for him, so he asked for a bit of gil and went to the Wonder Square, instead. Marlene and the other girl were there.

"Huh, didn't you go to the play?"

"It was too boring so we decided to play some games." Marlene stated.

Next to the transportation pods they came in, was a woman. She seemed to be cosplaying a zombie. Her hair was red and really messy, a third of her face was burnt and she only had one good eye. It was yellow. Her clothes were kind of ragged and her chest and left arm was also burnt.

Denzel approached the woman.

"Miss, I think you're in the wrong place. This isn't the Ghost Square." He joked.

"I'm just advertising." She answered. "Say, do you kids have any dreams for the future?"

Denzel didn't really understand why she'd ask that but answered her anyway. "We want to be strong and be able to protect the people we love."

The woman drew a satisfied smile.

"There are some new items which help people become stronger. They are quite unique. There aren't any selling in stores yet. I'm here to advertise those. Do you want some? They're free." The mysterious woman showed them a few small orbs that looked like candy.

Denzel hesitated in the beginning but his body started moving on its own and took the items.

The woman smiled at them and quickly disappeared into one of the transportation pods.

* * *

_Obs: Never accept candy from strangers, kids! :D_

_Tseng really is a good man, isn't he?_

_Anyway, hope you're enjoying so far. See you on the next chapter! :)_


	26. Her Return

At the end of the night, everyone gathered in the Round Square like they had previously specified.

They entered, in pairs, the gondola cars. In a few minutes, the ride started. The view was astonishing! All those flickering rainbow lights, the songs and excitement from the other Squares in the background.

The three kids were alone in one of the carriages. They weren't interested in the scenery, whatsoever.

"Hey... Do you want to try the candy that woman gave us...?" Denzel asked.

Marlene and the other girl nodded in agreement, though they were a little hesitant.

They put the orbs in their mouths and chewed them. Then, they looked at each other but nothing happened. They didn't feel any difference.

"Uhmm, maybe we have to eat more than one for it to have effect?" Marlene suggested.

The children decided to take a few more, later.

Inside another carriage was the Cloud and Tifa pair. The girl's head rested on the man's shoulder as they watched the lights run by outside. They hadn't gone in a romantic date for a long time, so it felt nice being alone for a while. Though that wouldn't last long.

Cloud suddenly felt the same ominous presence he had felt that morning when he arrived at Edge. He got up and supported his weight with his hands on the car's windowsill.

Genesis was faster than him, though, and quickly jumped out of the carriage he was previously in with Cissnei.

With his black wing flapping in mid-air and the Rapier in his hand, he pin-pointed the carriage where the dark waves came from. Next, with a single swing of his sword, wind razors sliced part of the car, revealing a feminine figure. It was the woman who had given the candy to the kids.

Genesis eyes instantly filled with burning rage when he saw the woman.

She looked at him and let out an hysteric laugh.

No doubt about it. Even though her body was completely haggard, that laugh gave her away. Sveta was the one standing there.

The Ex-SOLDIER dashed through the air towards her with a killing intent but his movements came to a halt when Sveta picked herself up from her seat.

The woman jumped out of her torn car and a black wing just like Genesis' appeared from her back.

The rest of the guys in the other cars were as dumbfounded as the green-eyed man.

Sveta laughed one more time before speaking.

"You thought you had seen the last of me, but here I am, once more!"

"So you had that wing concealed all this time...?"

"Yeah, this was a little present from Professor Hojo, actually. If it wasn't for this, I would have died in that explosion." She grinned.

"Humph, that makes things easier for us. You don't have much time left until your body starts decaying. Though I'll finish you off before then!" Genesis shouted as he dashed again towards the woman.

Sveta quickly cast stop on him.

The man's wing ceased to move and his body started falling down. Luckily, Vincent jumped and swiftly grabbed him.

A few moments later, Sveta disappeared into thin air.

When the gondola ride came to an end, the manager scolded them for breaking one of the cars and Cid assured the man they'd pay for it.

"Well, that was a big-ass disaster to end the night." Barret complained.

* * *

Back in the ghost hotel, everyone prepared to take a bath and go to bed. They'd discuss their options in the morning, as well as informing the other Turks.

Cissnei entered Genesis' room behind him and close the door. She was unusually quiet, her head down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Don't you... Have anything to tell me?" She questioned the man.

Genesis didn't understand what she was implying.

"What does the wing have to do with decaying...?" She insisted.

His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. He had said those things to Sveta without thinking. The man took his coat off and sat down on the bed.

"You weren't supposed to find out about it this way..." He finally spoke.

"Were you even planning on telling me?"

Genesis looked away.

The girl placed herself right in front of him and punched the bed.

"So you're shutting me out again."

Genesis continued adverting his eyes from hers without a word.

Cissnei's knees crumbled and she fell in front of him, crying.

The man hugged her and whispered _I'm sorry._

* * *

It was 4 a.m. and the kids were still wide awake in their room.

They kept gazing the candy they had placed on top of a table in the corner of the room.

Denzel decided they should eat another one to test its effects again. They chewed it in a flash.

Two, five, seven minutes passed and only then did they feel something burning inside them like fire.

The boy approached one of the chairs which sprinkled the room and punched it. The wooden furniture was decimated in a million tiny pieces.

The items that woman had given them really worked wonders but now they only had one more orb for each one of them.

"What do we do now? She said there weren't any selling in shops." Marlene said.

The three remained silent for a while, deep in thought.

"What if..." The little wutaian girl spoke up. "What if we go find that Miss again?"

The other two looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, let's search the entire Gold Saucer first thing in the morning. She must still be in here, right?" Denzel was determined.

"But... You saw what happened in the gondola. She's that mean woman who made Tifa sick." Marlene remembered.

"I know, but we can only get stronger with these and she's the only one who has them." Denzel finished.

The kids wiped away all their worries and went to bed.


	27. Equivalent Trade

The group reunited in the hotel's lobby first thing in the morning. Vincent called Tseng right away, letting him know about Sveta's survival. Tseng said he'd go to Gold Saucer as soon as he could.

While waiting for the Turks' director, they went to the cafeteria so they could have their breakfast. Everyone was so worried and focused on the problem at hand, that they didn't even notice the children weren't with them.

So, where were they?

They got up way sooner than the guys and were searching the entire Gold Saucer. They started at the hotel, exploring all the rooms. Next, they moved to the Wonder Square where they first met her. The Round Square would be their next destination.

They went to the Chocobo Square but Sveta was nowhere to be found. She had disappeared like smoke into the air.

The little wutaian girl suddenly felt sick. She threw up the little food she still had in her stomach and groaned _candy, candy, I want the candy_ incessantly.

Marlene felt terrified at the girl's situation.

"Denzel, we need those candy or we'll get sick like her..."

The boy nodded and decided they should continue their search for the woman.

The little girl picked herself up, her body a bit wobbly.

"I'm strong... This is nothing... I'll continue with you..." She said.

The kids wandered around the remaining Squares but their efforts proved superfluous.

The little girl already had tears on the verge of her light-brown eyes when they felt something down their spines.

They followed their guts and found themselves at the entrance. There, there was someone with a chocobo costume and the _zombie_ woman they had been searching for, helplessly.

As soon as they laid their eyes on her, their feet moved on their own will towards her.

"We've been looking for you, Miss!" Denzel shouted, his eyes were red from the withdrawal symptoms.

"I knew you'd come for me, darlings." Sveta grinned. "You want more candy, am I correct?"

The kids nodded happily.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any more with me right now."

Sadness and frustration completely took over the kids in an instant.

"But..." The woman added. "I have tons back at my place. Want to come with me?"

Needless to say they agreed in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Tseng arrived an hour later. Strangely enough, he was alone. He's usually accompanied at least by Elena, but not that time. The blond Turk was left in charge of the ongoing Wutai Project.

The group explained things to Tseng.

"It was too good to be true, her death." Tseng said.

"She doesn't have her henchmen nor clones anymore, but we still need to be cautious." Genesis advised.

"Yes. If she's acting alone, now, it means she'll work even more in the shadows." The Turks' director concluded.

The guys continued discussing their options and plans for a while.

When they finished, Tifa realized the kids weren't with them in the lobby nor in the cafeteria.

Vincent and Yuffie offered to call them on their room but it was empty.

"Aaaargh, where did they go at a time like this?!" Yuffie shouted.

Vincent placed his right hand on the girl's head, telling her to calm down. Next, they tried looking for them around the Squares, though they weren't nowhere to be found.

"Let's go back. We have to inform the others about the children." Vincent said as he started walking.

Yuffie stopped him by grabbing his red cape.

"Vincent... I know this isn't the time to ask this but... I don't know for how long you'll stay lucid again."

"What's wrong?"

The girl looked at him, her cheeks bright red.

"What, hum... What would you do if I disappeared out of the blue...? Just like the kids...?"

Vincent's heart skipped a beat, horrified. He instantly hugged the girl.

"What are you even saying, silly?"

"Just answer me..." She insisted.

"I wouldn't rest until I found you. But I won't even let you leave my side, so that won't be necessary. I'll always be with you." Vincent kissed the edge of the girl's lips.

Yuffie grabbed him tightly as she mumble _idiot_, completely embarrassed.

* * *

Sveta successfully lured the kids to her new hideout. What were her intentions?

The place was completely run down as if no one visited for ages. It was an isolated house in the middle of the jungle. The surrounding trees harbored tons of crows. The house was quite big. It had a lot of windows and two entrances: one to the main house and the other to a cellar.

Sveta pointed with her finger to the cellar and the kids descended the stairs.

Inside was a laboratory.

"Hum... Where are the candy?" Denzel asked, feeling a bit hesitant.

The woman pointed again, but this time to a jar on a table at the far end of the cellar.

The poor children quickly ran to it.

Just as Denzel was going to open the jar, Sveta snapped her fingers.

"As you can see, I have only a few so I'll give them to you on a condition."

"What do you want us to do?" Marlene asked.

"If you bring me the Summons without the others knowing, I'll give them to you and many more. What do you say?" She was smiling crazily.

The children knew they shouldn't do it, but their need for the pills didn't let them think straight and they ended up agreeing to the woman's terms and conditions.

Sveta gave them the ones inside the jar and said they'd get more as soon as they got the Summons.

After that, she took them somewhere near Midgar. It was close enough for the kids to find their way back home and far enough to conceal her presence, in case her enemy had already gone back to Edge.

She waited until she couldn't see them anymore in the horizon to fly back to Mideel's forest.


	28. A Mission Well Done

When the children reached the Seventh Heaven, Reno and Rude were sitting outside the door. The two Turks found it odd that the kids were back and alone on top of that. After all, the Gold Saucer was on the opposite continent.

Denzel tried to make an excuse but anything he'd say would definitely sound like a lie. So, the little wutaian girl stepped up.

"We, huh, we found the bad woman and suddenly we fainted. When we woke up, we were outside town."

Denzel and Marlene were amazed by her lie. Maybe the two Turks would actually believe it. As expected from one of Yuffie's _disciples_.

Reno scratched the back of his head, confused. He took his cellphone out of his jacket's right pocket and immediately called Tseng.

The director picked up.

"Boss, we have a little problem. The kids are here in Edge."

Tseng said they'd go back, fast.

* * *

When the group arrived, an hour and a half later, Tifa fell on her knees crying, as she hugged the children.

Reno reported what they had told them. Genesis and Cloud weren't completely convinced. What would Sveta have to do with the kids? It didn't make any sense. Or, was that exactly her intention, to throw them into doubt and push them away from her real plans?

Either way, they didn't have enough leads to come up with a theory. Mere speculation wouldn't do them any good at that point.

Tifa went up with the kids to put them to bed.

"We're going back, for now. I'll see if I can gather some new info and I'll let you know later." Tseng said.

The group saw Tseng and the other two fly away in the helicopters and then entered the bar.

Tifa was now cooking something, considering they hadn't had anything to eat since earlier that morning. Cissnei decided to help her.

Upstairs, needless to say, the kids were not sleeping. They were wide awake, actually, gazing to candy jar.

"Hey." Marlene whispered. "If we do get the Summons, how are we going to let the woman know?"

"Ah, you're right. We don't know how to contact her nor do we know how to get to her house." Denzel answered. "Anyway, let's think how to get the Summons first and then we try to come up with a way to meet up with her."

The two girls agreed.

They continued glaring at the jar and finally decided to take one candy, each. Three more remained inside it.

Denzel hid the bottle in a loose part of the parquet. It was their secret safe, where they also had hidden their diaries and other belongings.

* * *

Back in Mideel, Sveta was preparing more pills to give the kids. Giving them the candy was the wisest choice as their wish was to get stronger. Fortunately, the pills only gives power for a few minutes, not making them a big threat. She knew it was a risk leaving the task to the brats, though, but it was the safest way to cover her tracks. For that reason, she sent the sole survivor of her clone's army to keep an eye on them: the little bird.

She didn't have the means to create new clones as all the DNA samples she had were blown away in the northern continent's explosion. And getting hold of Cloud at the moment just to make more clones wouldn't be worth her efforts. The Summons come first and only then could she afford to kidnap the blond for the alchemy ritual.

Soon, everything would fall into place. Nothing else would oppose her will.

* * *

The next day, the Seventh Heaven was almost deserted. Vincent, Yuffie, Barret, Cid and even Weiss were out. The five of them went to Wutai, or what was left of it, with Elena and a construction crew. The project would take its first real steps that day. Genesis and Cloud were in the plaza and Tifa and Cissnei were downstairs in the bar. As for the doctor, he was out of town to buy new medicine.

That was the perfect set up for the kids to start looking for the Summons. They knew they were still somewhere in the building but where, exactly?

They searched through all the rooms, carefully, trying not to make much noise as to not draw the girls' attention.

Inside Cloud and Tifa's room was a box on top of a table. To open it, a key was needed.

"Should I force the box open?" Denzel suggested.

Marlene and the other girl nodded in agreement.

The boy tried to open it, though it didn't work. He exited the room and walked towards his secret safe. Denzel ate another candy and went back to Cloud's room. He tried to open the wooden box once again, successfully.

The box contained exactly what they were looking for. All of the Summons were there.

"What are the ones she wants?" Marlene asked.

"The elemental ones, right?" Denzel said.

"Yes, that I already knew. But which ones are they? I can't tell the difference. They all look the same to me."

She was right. Denzel couldn't figure it out, either.

"Let's just take them all with us." The other girl suggested.

"Yeah, we don't really have a choice, do we?"

At that moment, they heard something at the window. It was Sveta's bird pecking at the glass.

Marlene told the bird they were ready and the bird flew off.

Meanwhile, a few steps up the stairs were heard.

The kids ran to their room, swiftly and laid in their beds.

"The lunch is ready. Go wash your hands and come downstairs to eat." Said Tifa.

When she left the room, the kids started laughing happily at a mission well done.

* * *

_Obs: Answering darkfire520 questions, since I can't reply to the review for some reason._

_Yes, I do know that Shelke would be a great asset for the group in this story but so would lots of other characters that appear in the game such as the other Turks from the Before Crisis game. I haven't mentioned neither characters as they'd be too many to write about._

_As for Vincent, I also know he was in love with Lucrecia and I know the whole story revolving the two and Sephiroth. The thing is, Vincent and Yuffie are partners and you can see their interactions in Dirge of Cerberus. Although I agree that Yuffie is sometimes annoying, she is also very kind hearted and a very fun and optimistic character. She's one of my favourites, in fact. I'm pairing Vincent and Yuffie as a couple just as a personal taste. The same applies to Genesis and Cissnei._

_I hope I answered your questions clearly. :)_

_See ya guys on the next chapter! :D_


	29. The Next Step

Two days had passed since the children found the box with the Summons in Tifa and Cloud's room. For some reason, Sveta didn't come for them, yet and they were starting to get impatient. They'd been trying their best not to touch the remaining candy until the woman gave them more, but it proved to be the toughest task up 'till now. Their bodies reacted to the withdrawal of the drug: they walked wobbly, their eyes became redder and redder by the minutes and they couldn't articulate words properly.

Needless to say these symptoms were quickly found out by the rest of the residents of the Seventh Heaven and the doctor who, as soon as he came home from his shopping, ordered the three to stay put in bed.

While the doctor was examining them and taking a few blood samples, the two couples were in the bar downstairs waiting for his report.

"This doesn't look like a normal disease, at all. affecting all three of them..." Tifa thought.

"Sveta must have done something to them." Genesis said.

"Huh? I thought you didn't believe their story, Genesis." Cloud interjected.

"It's not that I didn't believe. Just that I felt they were hiding some details."

At that moment the doctor came down the stairs.

"There was really something else, indeed." He replied.

All four turned their heads towards the man and he continued.

"I analyzed the blood samples I took from them and it accused a few suspect substances. They've been drugged."

"Drugged? What kind of drug? And for what purpose, exactly?" Cissnei wondered.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen this drug before so I can't say what it does. I'm heading to my house in Costa del Sol to search through some books."

In about half an hour, the man exited the bar.

* * *

The other's were still in Wutai. It would take almost a year to finish the rehabilitation of the town with the current manpower. The metal skeletons of the buildings were being assembled fairly quickly since the wreckage was already cleaned up in the first day.

Elena was supervising the project from up close with another of her colleagues. Reno and Rude also said they'd help now and then, when they were free from any missions.

A few moments later, the group sat down to rest for a while and replenish their strength with some food.

"You sure it's okay for all of you to be here? What if Sveta starts making her moves?" Elena asked them.

"Dun' worry. If that happens, Cloud will call us immediately. Besides, ya need all the help possible here." Cid answered with a kind smile.

It was true. If it weren't for them and a few other villagers around the continent, they'd still be cleaning up the debris by now.

And it was really assuring seeing Yuffie smile again. Her sincere smile was enough to push everyone even further in this project.

* * *

Near Midgar, a ship landed. Sveta came to pick up the kids. She guessed they shouldn't be in their best health by now but she couldn't risk getting too close to town as to not be discovered. So, instead, she sent her little bird.

In their room, the children were alone resting. As soon as they saw the bird on the windowsill, it was like their will and need for the pills was enough to make them feel better. Denzel got out of his bed and opened the safe. Inside the jar, only two candy orbs remained. The boy ate one and Marlene ate the other. Next, Denzel picked up the little wutaian girl and the three exited the building through the window.

"We'll get more candy soon." He said to the little girl.

They ran as fast as the raging wind, following the bird and reached Sveta's ship without much delay.

"I assume you got the Summons?"

The kids nodded and Sveta grinned, leading them inside.

"You've done a great job, darlings."

When the ship arrived at Mideel, the kids ran to the laboratory without Sveta telling them to. That sight made her shiver with pleasure. They were so addicted that completely taking the pills from them would be fatal.

Without further ado, she handed them down another jar with nine candy orbs inside.

"Huh, it's the same amount as the other jar had. You said you'd give us a lot more!" Denzel was disappointed.

"Very observant of you, little guy. I need you to do me one last favor before I give you the rest of the candy."

"What else do you need?" Marlene asked.

"Bring me Cloud, unconscious, preferable."

"Cloud? How in the world are we supposed do that?!" Denzel shouted, freaking out.

The woman pointed at the jar.

Denzel hesitated but soon agreed to her terms.

"Now, let's get you home before anyone finds out you're missing, shall we?" Sveta smiled.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get back on their beds as if they hadn't ever gone away.

Fortunately for them, no one noticed they were gone. They laughed happily, not realizing how much damage they had done to themselves and their loved ones.

An hour later, the doctor came home dissatisfied from not finding what he was looking for in his books. He, then, entered the kids room to check on them. His eyes widened with awe when he saw they were _healthy_ again. Though it was only an apparent improvement.

He reported his new analysis to Genesis and the others.

Tifa was moved to tears and quickly ran up the stairs with a food tray.

"Doctor, is it possible their sudden improvement was because they took the drug again?" Genesis thought.

"It's unlikely as it was way too abrupt, but it's not impossible." He took a seat. "Since I don't know what kind of drug it is, I can't give you a 100% accurate statement. I'll continue my research."

The man ascended the stairs to the second floor and closed himself inside his room.


End file.
